What happens next?
by GabriellaBelikova
Summary: Takes place after the events in Shadow-Kissed but Dimitri is not turned. Rose and Dimitri must face the consequences of their passonate actions in the cabin. Can the face the music? What happens when the Impossible becomes possible? Will they be able to protect their love as well as the people the care about most?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Academy, the wonderful Richelle Mead does. I did think of the plot.**

**This plot continues after the events of the attack on St. Vladimir's. But there's a twist, Dimitri was not turned into a strigoi. Life at the academy goes on, but not without hitting a few major bumps in the road.**

**Chapter 1**

"Rose!" Lissa yelled pounding on my door "We're going to be late to the memorial!" Crap! I thought. I hurried to finish putting my long hair into a messy side bun. "I'm almost ready." I yelled back to her. I took one last look in the mirror. I was wearing a black dress that came down to the middle of my thigh. It was the longest and most conservative dress I owned, but was still sexy as hell. I quickly swiped some cherry lip gloss on knowing it was Dimitri's favorite. I put on some plain black heels. They were boring compared to the spiked ones I had considered, but we were going to a funeral. So I decided against it.

I opened the door to see Lissa glaring at me. "I should have known when you said 'I'm almost ready' you'd be at least ten more minutes." She said with a knowing smile. "Ah Liss, you know me so well" I said somewhat sarcastically. "Well come on, we need to pay our respects to those who fought hard and died to protect us." She said I rolled my eyes and she looked at me like she knew what I was going to say next. "What about all of those who fought hard but didn't die, do they not get the same respect?" I said looking at her wide-eyed. She looked at and took a deep breath "That what the celebration party afterwards is for, now come on Christian saved us seats but we are going to have to run to make it on time."

We made to the church just in time – well I did, Lissa was a few minutes late because she couldn't run as fast as me. Hehe. I waited for her to catch up and catch her breath before we went me to find our seats next to Christian. We walked into the church and Lissa scanned the room looking for him while I did the same to find Dimitri. We hadn't had a chance to talk since the battle and I'm sure he would want to have a talk with me about what had happened a few hours before at the cabin. Ah, the cabin, the place where Dimitri and I had finally given in to our feelings for each other, that place would always be sacred to me. But knowing my luck, Dimitri would probably tell me how it was wrong and how it would never happen again and go on about some Zen shit. It turned out Dimitri was sitting right next to Christian. As we walked up to them I expected him to ignore me as I sat down next to him, but he gave me a warm smile and discretely took my hand. I sighed a breath of relief as the priest started the memorial.

I didn't really listen to the service, the priest talked about loss and death. All that stuff is depressing and we should be focusing on the fact that we kicked the enemy's ass and were safe. But I guess that's what the party after was for. After about an hour, the priest was done droning about death it was time to go to the party- or celebration, as he called it. Whatever it was, it was where the survivors would get their marks for their kills. But that was later on tonight, now we were just going to – as Lissa would call it—mingle. This was something I was good at.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The "celebration" was being held in the gym. Usually our marks were given in the guardian building, but I guess this time they wanted to show off the process. The marks we got were called "Molinja" marks which meant lightning in some language I didn't know. Each mark was equal to one kill. In all the confusion of the Attack we pretty much lost count of everyone's kills. So they gave us a star-looking mark called a "zveda". Some call it a battle mark I say it's a way of saying " we lost count" ,But whatever.

When I walked into the gym I saw Lissa walk over to our regular group. I walked over to join her and our friends. Our group consisted on Lissa, her boyfriend Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian ,and of course me. I wish Dimitri could come and hang out with us, hell I wish I could introduce him as my boyfriend to the whole world, but we all know that wouldn't go over well, him being seven years older and my mentor. I hadn't realized that I had been staring at him longingly while he was with the other guardians across the room. Thankfully the only one who noticed was Adrian; unfortunately, I knew he was the also the only one who would make a comment.

Adrian came up and whispered to me. "If you keep staring at the cradle-robber over there someone is bound to notice. I kind of hope they do, maybe they'll ship him back to Russia and I can have you all to myself." I scoffed at him.

"Well you wouldn't have me for long." I said back at him.

"And why is that? Would you jump on a plane and go after him? Ha!" I just stared at him.

"That's exactly what I'd do; I'm going to be 18 soon so there would be no one to stop me." He looked at me wide-eyed and I think he finally realized it. But then he put his "I'm cool" face back on. Whatever.

"Well then" his voice softened seductively and his mouth came to my ear. "That means I have a month to change your mind"

I gasped and turned to him with a great urge to slap the sadistic smirk off of his face, apparently everyone else noticed and stared at me, wondering what had happened. Of course Christian was the first to stay something.

"Whoa Rosie if looks could kill Adrian would be dead right now, what he say to get you so pissed off."

"Yah Rosie, what I say?" Adrian looked at me expecting me to be baffled and unprepared and spill about Dimitri. I took a deep breath and gave Christian the same look.

"He called me Rosie, twice. Honestly he shouldn't be able to walk right now." I gave him a death stare, he straightened up quickly.

"You know how I hate being called that; "Sparky" "Now he looked scared shitless.

"I- I'm sorry rose won't happen again." I laughed that I had that power over him.

"Better not." I said. There was an awkward silence that was ended by announcing that the marking ceremony would begin. This would be an important milestone because for the first time, a moroi was getting marked. And much to my disappointment it was Christian. He had helped me kill a lot of Strigoi. He may be annoying as hell but I would probably be dead if it wasn't for his Fire power. But I would never actually admit that. The ceremony took about two hours. By the end of the ceremony I was exhausted and went up to my room for a well-deserved night's rest.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**QUICK AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys! This is a quick note letting you know that the next few chapters are going to be shorter because the are pre-written and already seperate into specific chapters. But that does mean that I will be updating faster. After I post those chapters, The new ones shuld be longer in legnth. Thanks for your support and please check out my other stories. I have a bunch of ideas for other FanFictions for this series and others. I will be writing for more than one story but that does not mean that i will be updating any less frequently. Thanks again.**

**-GabriellaBelikova **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and support! It means so much! I hope you like the next chapter and keep on reviewing!**

**Chapter 3**

I was about to change out of my dress and get ready for bed when I heard a knock on the door. I swear if it's Adrian he will be leaving with one less asset and be walking funny for a whilr. I opened the door expecting to be irritated when I saw Dimitri standing there. I relieved a deep breath when I saw him. "Hey- "I started, but I didn't get to finish my sentence because he pushed me into my room and embraced me with a passionate kiss. When he released me I finished my sentence. "So do you want to come in?" I said jokingly.

"I already am in." he said confused. "I know that's what I was going to say before you—oh never mind." I forgot how dry his sense of humor was. I need to work on that. I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him close to me before resuming the kiss. We kissed for a while longer before he pulled back.

"I can't stay, they'll realize I'm gone, I just wanted to tell you that our training resumes tomorrow." He looked at me like he wanted to say more.

"That's all you wanted to say." I said pretending to pout. He gave a one of his rare smiles. My heart fluttered, I loved his smiles.

"Only that and I love you." He said and gave me a quick kiss. "I love you too. Are you sure you can't stay longer?" I said seductively. The look on his face told me that he really wanted too.

"I wish I could, and when you graduate and we move to court we can spend every night together, but right now we need to keep up appearances." I sighed disappointed, but I knew he was right. We would be in deep shit if anyone found out.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning." I gave him one last kiss before I left and fell asleep. I was then dragged into a spirit induced dream. I swear he's going to be dead soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I stood in the meadow of roses. I rolled my eyes a looked to find the ass that brought me here.

"Adrian, get out here." I said angrily. I looked around, he knew I was angry and was probably going to punch him when I saw him. He appeared behind a tree with his hands in the air calling a truce.

"So little damper, I saw the cradle-robber leaving your room tonight, were you doing anything illegal?" he said with a smirk. So he wasn't calling a truce, he was just protecting his precious face.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he was there to tell me that training starts again tomorrow morning." I said with a smirk.

"Are you sure that's," he stopped abruptly and started looking at me strangely.

"Hello—what are you staring at –hello." I waved my hand, but he just stared at me and stared.

"There's something weird about your aura." He said looking confused.

"Is it darkness? Is Lissa ok?!" I started panicking

"No, no it's not that, um I have to go." he said starting to let go of the dream.

"Hey wait what's going on?" I screamed, but it was no use he was gone and I was back in one of my random dreams.

I woke with a weird feeling in my stomach. I looked at the clock I still had 45 minutes until training. I figured I was just hungry so I quickly got ready so I could stop by the cafeteria to get some chocolate glazed donuts. I got three and ate them on the way to the gym. I finished the third one and downed a bottle of chocolate milk as I walked in the gym. Dimitri was rolling out the mats giving me a nice view of his backside. I stood there staring for a few minutes before he turned around a jumped back not expecting me there.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at me curiously.

"Enjoying the view." I said, giving him a seductive smile.

"I mean what are you doing here." He asked again. Now I was confused.

"Um- hello! You said we were training today." I told him with a "Duh" look on my face.

"Ya we are but your twenty minutes early, and your never early, is everything okay?" He asked looking at me strangely,

"I'm fine I just woke up an hour early, I was hungry, I went to get some donuts and now I'm here so let's just do this." I said exasperated.

"Okay then. You know the drill ten laps around the track and then stretch. We'll be doing hand to hand combat today." He said. I smiled to myself; I love hand to hand, just another reason to get hot and sweaty with my hot Russian.

"Can't wait" I said winking at him before jogged to the track.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As I finished my last lap I started to feel a little queasy but I pushed through it and went back in the gym to start stretching. Dimitri set up the sparing lines and we got into our fighting stances. We started circling each other, I saw him lean into a punch, I was about to lift my hands in defense when my stomach clenched up. While I was thinking "maybe I shouldn't have that third donut" Dimitri's fist connected with my jaw and everything went black-for about ten seconds. I opened my eyes, my jaw was pounding but all I could think about was that those donuts I had were about to make a second appearance. I put my hand over my mouth and ran into the locker room straight to the bathrooms. I think I heard Dimitri call my name but I needed to puke now. I was emptying the contents of my stomach when I heard the door open and Dimitri frantically call my name. He came into the stall just as I was finishing puking my guts out. I looked at him wiping my mouth. Dimitri was looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"Roza, are you ok? I didn't know I hit you that hard. I'm so-" I put my hand up to stop him.

"You didn't hurt me. I've been feeling off all morning, I thought eating would help, but it obviously didn't. When we were going around about to spar it was too much and I got distracted so I missed the block and I felt like I was going to puke so I did." I finished talking a looked at him he still looked worried.

"Are you ok now?" he asked.

"I'm alrig-" in the middle of the sentence bile came up my throat and I turned back to the toilet. I finished and turned back to him. Apparently I was not alright.

"Let's go." He said taking me back to the gym.

"Where are we going?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"The nurse." I stopped and dug my feet into the ground.

"Not going to happen Comrade." I stared at him letting him know I was serious; he did the same until he gave up.

"If it doesn't get better by the end of the day you're going, even if I have to drag you there myself." I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine." I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to let Mrs. Kivora know to excuse you from class today so you can rest. No leaving your room ok?" He was using his serious voice so I knew there was no getting out of it.

"Fine!" I said again and I stormed out to my room without saying goodbye.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I spent the day lying in bed. If it had been any other day I would love that I could sleep and be lazy. But because I was forced into it, the whole concept kind of lost its sparkle and I hated it.. God! This was so boring. I laid on my bed counting the cracks on my ceiling for over half an hour before I finally succumbed to sleep. I was awakened by the bell signaling the end of classes for the day. A few minutes after, I heard a knock on my door. It was probably Dimitri so I didn't get up but the person kept knocking. I was hoping that if I didn't answer he would think I'm asleep and go away.

"Rose, it's me." Lissa said through the bond. I sprang of my bed and opened the door. Lissa jumped on me and gave me a hug. Then she took a step back and looked at me head to toe. "He was right." She said softly. I looked at her like she was mental. And because of the darkness from spirit, sometimes she was.

"What? Who was right?" I asked.

"Adrian, he said your aura was weird." She said astounded. Wow Adrian was right for once.

"What's weird about it?" I asked worried. First I'm sick all morning then my aura's weird. Dear lord, please don't make me have some deadly disease, I'm too young to die.

"Well, two things. First your aura is coming from the center of your stomach and second it's double ringed, and that doesn't happen unless your-" she sucked in a breath quickly, as she realized something.

"Liss- Lissa what is it" she just looked at me dumbfounded.

"Have you had sex recently?" She asked softly.

"Um-yes why what does that have anything to do with it? WAIT, are you trying to tell me that I'm pregnant? Because that is ridiculous. "

I asked my mouth wide open

"I think so" she said timidly.

"That's impossible; I've only had sex with a damphir!" I screeched.

"Well maybe it's because you're shadow-kissed. There so much crazy stuff that's come with this I'm not surprised that your genes are messed up.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"So who was it?" she asked curiously.

I took a deep breath, I should tell her. Let's just hope she didn't go ballistic.

"You have to promise you won't be mad and keep an open mind." I told.

"Of course I won't be mad. Unless it was Christian, WAIT it's not Christian is it?" She asked with fear in fear in her eyes. I started laughing. Really? Christian?

"Thant would never happen! Number one, he's your boyfriend. Number two, Eww just eww, even if he was the last guy on the planet." I said, shuddering. She raised an eyebrow.

"I take offense to that, but whatever. Who is it?" She nearly screamed.

"Um, It's Dimitri," I mumbled softly "what I didn't hear you." She said.

"Dimitri!" I said louder. Her mouth dropped and eyes widened in surprise.

"What!" she screeched. And then she started babbling. "Did he force himself on you? Was it your first time? Did it hurt? I will kill him if he hurt you!" She said as she started for the exit.

"Wait!" I said as I wedged myself between her and he door. "Don't, it was totally consensual." She looked at me trying to see if I was telling the truth. "We're in love, we have been for a while, and we gave in to each other that night at the cabin. It was my first time and I love him more than anything. Look at my aura and see if I'm telling the truth." I saw her face soften as she looked and through the bond I felt that she believed me.

"Wow" she said "that was your first time?" she said abounding skeptical, damn rumors.

"You can't believe everything you hear Liss, especially if it's about me." I could feel through the bond that she felt sorry that she ever listened to those accusations.

"So what are you going to do about the baby? When are you going to tell Dimitri? Oh my gosh! I can't wait! I'm going to be an aunt!" she said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Hold on a minute." I said putting my hands up to stop her. "How do we know I even am pregnant, I mean if there had been a way for damphirs to have children with each other, don't you think they would have figured it out by now?" I explained

"I guess we- I mean you should go to Dr. Olendski. She could do a blood test and tell you for sure." She said, but it was obvious in her expression that she was sure I was pregnant. But I was still skeptical. I really didn't want to go to the nurse, but I guess that finding out now would be a hell of a lot better than waiting for Dimitri to drag me there. But I really didn't want to find out alone.

"Will you come with me?" I asked her with puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes at that.

"Of course I will." She said giddily "let's go now, its dinner time so no one should be there."

"Ok, let's go find out if I have a damphir miracle inside of me." I said only somewhat sarcastically. We headed to the nurse and Lissa starting babbling again. She was talking about baby names. Really? I rolled my eyes and kept walking.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When we got to the nurse's office (After my ears were nearly bleeding due to Lissa's chatter) Dr. Olendski was finishing bandaging up a novices hand, obviously he had tucked in his thumb while throwing a punch and broken it, what an amateur. After he left Dr. Olendski came up to us with furrowed brows. I really should have, like, a frequent customer card or something.

"Princess, Miss. Hathaway, what can I help you with today?" I looked at Lissa asking her to explain this situation. I didn't even know how to begin.

"Well, I was checking up on Rose because she stayed in sick and I found something strange with her aura. Her aura is showing signs that would only be there if she was pregnant." Lissa explained. Dr. Olendski's eyes widened in surprise but she quickly hid it.

"Which I think is impossible because I've only ever sleep with Di- , a damphir. I cursed at myself for almost letting Dimitri's name slip. "Lissa thinks it's because I'm shadow kissed or something so we were wondering if you could do a blood test to rule this out." I said, I knew it was impossible but I also knew Lissa would not let it go until it was proven.

"Alright then, let's do the test." Dr. Olendski drew some blood and went in the back to conduct the test. About twenty minutes later she came out with a confused look on her face. "Rose, are you sure you have not been with a moroi in the last few weeks?" My heart started beating erratically.

"No, I already told you I have only been with a damphir." I was really starting to freak out now.

"Rose, you can tell me the truth I won't judge you. " I scoffed at her. She thought I was lying.

"Are you saying—am I?" I tried saying "pregnant" but it wouldn't come out.

"Yes Rose, your about four weeks pregnant. I'm going to have to inform Alberta-"I didn't hear her finished because the nausea from this morning came back strong. That combined with shock was too much so I ran back into to my room where I puked my guts into a trashcan. Lissa ran after me and rubbed my back as I finished emptying my stomach. After I leaned into Lissa and burst into tears. "What am I going to do Liss? I can't raise a baby and be your guardian!" She shushed me.

"Rose, this baby is going to have two amazing parents and a bunch of other people who will love him or her. You'll be able to do it. You won't be alone." That made me think of how I was going to tell Dimitri.

"What if Dimitri doesn't believe me? What if he leaves me?" I said breaking down even more.

"If he loves you as much as you say, he'll believe you. I'll help you explain it to him tomorrow if you want?" I nodded. We talked for a while more before I got into bed to rest for a little bit.

I lay on my bed thinking of telling Dimitri and burst into tears when I thought he wouldn't believe me. I cried and prayed that Adrian wouldn't grace me with his presence with a spirit induced dream if I feel asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**DPOV**

I was walking towards Rose's room to check on her after my shift patrolling the wards. It was weird that she was so sick. Damphirs don't usually get ill due to our advanced immune system. It must be really bad to take my Roza down since she is usually so tough. I walked through the guardian's break room to grab my duster when I saw a group of guardians gossiping. I rolled my eyes as I listened.

"Well we all knew it would happen someday, I mean you've heard all the stories, she's a slut." I grimaced at those words, they were so degrading no one deserved that label. "No surprise she's pregnant." They noticed I was standing there giving them a death glare.

"Oh, hey Dimitri, you're mentoring Hathaway, right?"

"Yes, I am, why?" I asked confused why that mattered.

"You haven't heard? Apparently you won't be training her for much longer." He said with a sneer. I froze, did they find out about our relationship. Crap, I was so fired. I swallowed before answering.

"Heard what?" I asked putting my guardian mask on.

"She's pregnant. Wouldn't be surprised we all know how she gets around, I wonder if she even knows who the father is. My bet is on that Ivashkov kid." My eyes hardened and I gave him deadly look.

"Who has started those ridiculous lies." I said my voice almost in a growl.

"They're not lies, you can go see the results yourself, Dr. Olendski gave them to Alberta." I turned and quickly walked out of the room to find Alberta. I found her in one of the guardian offices. I stormed up to her

"What is with everyone saying Rose is pregnant?" Her eyes widened.

"Where did you hear that from?" She asked firmly.

"Some guardians were gossiping in the lounge." I said through my teeth. "Damn eavesdroppers." She said. My heart nearly stopped.

"So it's true?" I asked my voice barely a whisper. She nodded. I was seeing read now. I nearly ran to Rose's room. I wanted to hear her admit it.

I got to Rose's room and pounded on the door. I heard shuffling and the door opened slightly and Rose's head popped out. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. When she saw me her eyes widened in fear and she opened the door.

"We need to talk." She said meekly. Funny that was what I was going to say.

"Yes, we do." I said, not letting any emotions past my guardian mask. I walked in and sat at the edge of her bed. "Is it true?" I asked my voice almost breaking. Her eyes widened and I knew they were.

"I'm going to kill Alberta." She muttered. "I was going to tell you tomorrow, but Alberta couldn't keep her damn mouth shut." It was like she didn't even know I was pissed, hell she was mad at Alberta.

"Is that all you have to say? You cheated on me! I loved you and you cheated on me. I swear if it was Ivashkov I will kill him." Her eyes widened, but not with fear, with anger.

"You think I cheated on you!" she screamed. "you really think that low of me?"

"Your pregnant how could you not have cheated on me?" I was getting even angrier; she was lying to my face.

"The only person I've ever sleep with is in this room. And no, Adrian is not hiding under the bed. If you let me explain it would make more sense!" I took a deep breath. Facts were facts. But I owed it to her to explain.

"Ok explain away." She took a deep breath and started to explain.

**RPOV**

Dimitri was in my room. Apparently Alberta opened her big fucking mouth and now Dimitri knew I was pregnant. But he thought it wasn't his. He thought I cheated on him. With Adrian. That would never happen. He asked me to explain so I did.

"Well you know how Lissa and I have this bond?" I looked at him and he nodded. "Well me and Lissa think that when I died and she "resurrected" me either she healed my fertility to damphirs or she gave me some of her Moroi essence. Either way it's because I'm shadow kissed that I can have children with damphirs." I finished realizing that I had my eyes closed as I told him this. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me in wonder.

"So, your saying that your pregnant with my child." I nodded and awaited an explosion of some sorts. I looked at him and saw a big smile spread across his face. He ran up to me and picked me up giving me a kiss that riveled with any of the ones to come before. "I have always dreamed of having children with you. I love you. Thank you for making it a reality. I have to tell everyone." He ran to open the door but I beat him to it.

"Hello? You can't tell anyone it's yours. I'll get expelled, you'll get fired! Lives ruined!" I said to him with a duh look in the face.

"But people are calling you a slut because "you don't know who the father is" I won't let them do that." I looked at him with daggers in my eyes.

"You won't say anything. I don't care what people say, because we know the truth and that's what matters. You're not getting fired. We can tell everyone at graduation. The only one who knows is Lissa and she won't tell anyone. So this is our little secret until then, okay?" I gave him a peck on the check.

"Okay." He said reluctantly. He knew better than to fight me on this. But I knew it would be hard to hold back on anyone who said anything bad to me.

"Now you need to go, you being here will cause suspicion." I said as I shoved him out the door. He gave me one last peck and I went to bed absorbing everything that happened today. My. Life. Is. Fucking. Insane.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10**

I woke up to an obnoxious knocking at my door. I rolled out of bed and opened the door to see an envelope that had my name on it. I opened it up. It was from headmistress Kivora saying to meet at her office at 6. Why couldn't the person at the door just tell me? I looked at my clock. Crap! It was five till six. Thanks for the damn notice! Not. I quickly got dressed and put my hair in a slick ponytail. I swiped on some mascara and lip gloss. Even with only two minutes to get ready, I still was the hottest thing in the school. I got to Kivora's office ten minutes late just to piss her off. When I walked in I saw Alberta and Kivora talking to someone who had their back towards me. I let the door slam behind me to let them know of my presence and the mystery guest turned around. Crap! It was my mother.

"Language, Rosemarie." Apparently I had said that aloud.

"Crap." I slowly repeated, just to annoy her. She rolled her eyes.

"Rose, why don't you have a seat, we have a lot to talk about." Kivora nodded towards a chair and it was my turn to roll my eyes. I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest. We sat in silence for a while. Alberta was the first to speak.

"Rose, is there something you'd like to tell us." I widened my eyes in disbelief. She wanted me to admit it. Seriously?

"Well it seems that you already know since you've already informed the entire staff. But if you want me to admit it, fine, I'll say it loud and clear. I'm pregnant." My mother's eyes widened. I guess they hadn't told her.

"Who's the father?" my mother demanded. I knew how to answer it but damn, I was going to sound like such a slut. I took a deep breath and answered.

"I don't know." I answered. Their mouths dropped.

"What do you mean I don't know?" Alberta asked

"I don't know." I said sternly. They knew I was not going to go in deeper so they moved on.

"Are you going to keep it?" My mother asked. I smiled. This was going to shock them.

"Absolutely." Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure Rose?" my mom said.

"Yes Mother, I am." They surprisingly let it go.

"Ok um well we let your combat teachers know so you will be learning non-combat. Also you won't be able to take your trials" I had figured this but it still made me sad to hear it.

"You'll graduate with the rest of the class though." They kept on talking about how I would meet my requirements for another half an hour before they sent me to first period.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the delay in posting! Studying for the SAT's is Onerous. (My mother would be proud. I just used a vocab word. Hehe.) To make it up to you, I'm uploading 2 chapters tonight. Also, I'm giving you a synopsis of one of my new stories. This one is based of of the Mortal Insturments! Tell me if you want more! I love me some reviews!**

_Clary Morgenstern has been through more than her share of problems in her seventeen years of life. Scared to love again for the fear of being scorned again. But after moving from lower Manhatten to live with her mother, She meets new friends, and someone she just may open her heart too. When she releases her biggest secret, how will her new friends and family react. And when the nightmare from her past comes after her, what will she sacrifice to keep the ones she loves safe from harm?_

**This story is still in the works. Let me know. Yay or Nay?**

**Thanks Guys! **

**Chapter 11**

First period was a combat class which, unfortunately, I was forced to sit out of. And of course, everyone noticed. I mean how could they not? The schools most badass student was sitting out. Something had to be up. After class ended Meredith, one of the only other girl in the class, came up to talk to me.

"Hey Rose, why aren't you fighting today?" Crap, I hadn't figured out what to say yet.

"I – um I wasn't feeling well." Then I realized I would be out for the next of the year so that wouldn't work. "They think I broke something."

She looked like she wasn't buying it. But who would, my lying sucked at the moment.

"Couldn't Lissa heal it?" Shit. I hadn't thought of that.

"No, I um, wouldn't let her?" It sounded like a question. She gave me a smirk then looked at my stomach and gave me a knowing smile. UGH! Why couldn't I lie better! Now by lunch, everyone is going to know.

Each class went the same, people would ask why badass rose was sitting out, I would give them some story, and they would put two and two together. By lunch, everybody was talking about it. Damn, I should have known.

I went and sat next to Lissa. Everyone watching as I sat down. I felt sympathy through the bond. "How does everyone know? She asked through the bond.

"I'm a horrible liar" I said aloud. Everyone at our table gave me a weird look. Eddie was the first to speak.

"So it's true huh?" he asked straightaway. Everyone looked at me for an answer. I sighed.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." I heard a gasp from Adrian, apparently he hadn't heard or he was shocked that I admitted it.

"So who is the father?" Mia asked. Of course someone had to ask that.

"Are you going to tell them it's Dimitri's" Lissa asked through the bond I shook my head no.

"I don't know who the father is." I said looking down at the table.

"What?" everyone scoffed?

"You heard me." I said through my teeth. Everyone looked away.

We ate in silence until Camilla Conta bitch of gossip came to the table.

Everyone looked up and rolled their eyes knowing this wouldn't end well. Camille came up to me and sat down like we were BFF's.

"So Rose, I was wondering if you would want to put any money in on the bet." I brought my brows together. Huh?

"What bet?" I asked kind of not wanting to know the answer.

"Oh we made a bet on which the father of your baby is." Oh shit. "We think Jesse, Ralph, Adrian, but we don't know who else you sleep with so there could be more. You can bet but you would have an unfair advantage, no wait you don't know either." I was baffled. They really thought I was a slut! At least this would keep attention of the actual father. But it still hurt. No one was saying anything but they were shooting daggers. Adrian was the first to speak.

"I'll put 50 on me!" he said I looked at him in disbelief. Are. You. FUCKING. Kidding. Me!

"Dude, really, are you that stupid? I didn't even sleep with you, you idiot." I nearly screamed at him and everyone started laughing at him. He just shrugged with a smile on his face. I willed myself not to smack him. My palm was still twitching.


	12. Chapter 11

**And here is your second chapter! Enjoy and don't forget. Review! Review! Review!**

**BTW: Longest chapter alert! Over 2000 Baby! :)**

**Chapter 12**

And this is how it went until graduation. I sat out in combat, which I missed tremendously. People would bug me about being pregnant, which I hoped would die down. Sadly, the bet of the paternity was going strong and what was sad was that Adrian was winning. When Dimitri found out he almost blew his cover because he wanted to beat the spirit out of Adrian. Dimitri and I spent little time together, trying to keep up those damn appereances. There was times where I wanted to say "Fuck the secret" and jump him because I was so damn horny. Stupid hormones almost blowing our cover. The only night that wasn't hell was my 18 birthday. Technically we could spill the beans then, but here was still a chance Dimitri would get fired so we held of till graduation. That night was one to remember Liss threw me a small party in her dorm room, but what I really loved was when Dimitri snuck me out to the cabin where we had first made love and conceived our miracle. He had set candles all around the room and there was a heart made out of roses on the sacred bed. The best part of the night was when he got down on one knee and asked me to be his wife. Of course I said yes after a bunch of screaming and crying. Thanks again, hormones. Until graduation I had worn my engagement ring on a chain around my neck so nobody would notice.

Graduation was finally here. Lissa and I were I her room getting ready for the event. Yesterday was trials for all of the novices of the academy, well, all except me. It made me sad that I missed it. I was graduating tonight with all of the moroi and I would take my trials to be Lissa's guardian after my baby was born which was still six months away. Lissa was curling my hair as I was applying mascara. We only had 25 minutes until we had to line up so we quickly slipped into our dresses. Lissa wore a pale yellow dress that accented her jade eyes. I was wearing a blood red dress that cinched at the waist and went out at the bottom ending mid-thigh. I was only about three months pregnant but still had a bump that was a little larger than normal. Dimitri and I were going for a check-up a few days after graduation. Lissa and I put on our finishing and I took my engagement ring off its chain and onto my finger. Lissa gasped when she saw this and when I explained my birthday she was jumping up and down with excitement and I could already hear her brain thinking of wedding plans and I was already exhausted. I rolled eyes and we went to line up for graduation. While I was waiting for my name to be called I was looking into the crowd. I saw everyone's parents with proud looks on their faces. I felt Lissa's sadness through the bond and knew she wished her parents could be there. I scanned the crowd and took a double-take when I saw my mother there. What was even more bizarre was that she was holding hands with a moroi. This guy had tan skin, odd for a moroi, and this ridiculous rainbow scarf. I wondered who the hell he could be. After we all got our diplomas it was time for the award ceremony. I knew Lissa would probably get an academic award and she did not disappoint me. But I was not expecting this. Alberta came on stage, which was weird because all the novices had graduated yesterday. Except for me. Oh shit.

"Hello everyone, I hope you are having a good evening. Tonight we are celebrating the graduation of not only our senior moroi, but also a senior novice who was unable to complete her trials." Alberta looked at me and motioned for me to come up. This was not going to end well. For her.

"Rose Hathaway is an exceptional novice and also the only novice here at St. Vladimir's to get molinja marks before graduation. She also has the highest scores of her class even when she did not participate in most of the field trials. So this is why we are presenting her with her promise mark without completing the final trials." I stopped in my tracks and stared at her openmouthed. This was awesome. I would be able to guard Lissa, have my miracle of a baby with the man of my dreams. Dimitri and I had planned on telling everyone later tonight, but what about now when I had everyone's attention. Hehe. I was so evil. I walked up to the podium.

"Thank you Alberta. This was an amazing surprise. I would also like to thank my mentor. Dimitri Belikov, you have helped me more than you can imagine, please come up here." Dimitri came out the line of guardians with a "what the hell are you up to" look on his face. I just smiled back. He came up and I gave him a hug. "We're going to tell them." I whispered. When he pulled back he looked a little worried but nodded. He whispered back.

"I should have known you would do something like this." He chuckled.

"Okay, you parents have probably all heard from your kids by now that the reason I didn't take my trials was because I'm pregnant. And if they didn't, well now you know." I looked over to my mom; the man next to her was now as pale as a moroi should be. What's his problem? "Some of the royals decided that it might be "fun" to bet on who the father of my baby was. Who were the options? Oh yeah, Jesse, Ralph, or Adrian." I see the accused parents pale considerably and laugh to myself. "I find these accusations hilarious because I haven't slept with any of them. In fact the only man I've ever slept with is the man who fathered this child and whose engagement ring is on my finger." I hold my left hand on and everybody gasps. "Now before I tell you who he is and you say "that's impossible!" I'm going to tell you a little story. About two years ago I died in a car crash that also took the lives of my best friend's family, oh ya and me. We didn't know at the time but Lissa healed me with spirit. We don't know how this happened but either she also healed my ability to reproduce with Damphirs or she gave me some of her moroi essence which did the same. This genetic fluke made it possible for me to do something we thought was impossible. And now I think I told you enough so I'm going to go to my graduation party and tell my friends and family who the father of my baby is. Thanks and goodnight." I exited the stage as everyone's wide eyes followed me out. to get out of this stupid cap and gown. I headed to my room to get out of this dress and I didn't realize Dimitri was following me until I got to my door. He grabbed my hand and pinned my against my door giving me a passionate kiss.

"You are an evil mastermind." He said with a smug grin. "I thought you were going to tell them."

"Oh I was, but I decided it was none of their business." I said with a grin.

"I thought you were going to rub it in their face like it was nobody's business." He said sarcastically

"I wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. Now let me change so we can tell our friends and family. You better get ready I bet my mom is going to be pissed." I said shuddering at what I thought she could do to him.

"I'm more afraid of your dad, Zmey could actually kill me." He said shuddering. Wait, did he say dad?

"Wait did you say dad? My dad is here?" I was in shock. I had never met him. And honestly didn't care to.

"Ya, He was guy sitting next to your mom at graduation."

"Wait. The dude with the earrings? That's my dad? He looks like freaking Rainbow Bright!" I gasped I thought he looked familiar. Dimitro Chuckled at my description

"Ya, that was him. Now go get changed I'm freaking out with anticipation." I hurried to change. I couldn't believe Dimitri was afraid of some moroi, even if he was my father. I slipped on a tight black dress that emphasized my bump and touched up my make-up. Dimitri and I held hands until we got to my party, we wanted as much anticipation. Dimitri walked in first and I few minutes later I made my entrance. When I walked in, all eyes were on me. I stood there and smiled taking it in. My mother walked up at me with my "father" in tow.

"Rosemarie Hathaway what the hell is going on? I thought you didn't know the father?" she was obviously pissed because my mother did not cuss. But I had a smartass remark, of course.

"And I thought you didn't know my father but you obviously lied about that too." I said smirking at her. Take that. She looked baffled, not expecting that.

"I—how—don't change the subject! Who is the father and now your fiancé?"

"I was getting to that, if you were patient or had the brain cells of a normal person you would know by now." I motioned for Dimitri to come over. "Mom, you know Dimitri." I was trying not to laugh she obviously had no Idea I was introducing the father of my baby.

"Of course I kn-" I smirked at her and then she got it. "Wait—What—you! Him!" she looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Yes, mom, Dimitri is the father of my baby and my fiancé." I looked at her. If she held her breath any longer, steam would come out her ears.

"I should have you arrested." She said pushing her finger into his well-defined chest.

"Mom, I am eight-teen and I no longer go to school here so there is nothing you can do about it." Her face went back to its non-crimson color and I could see her calming down.

"I am not happy about this, but there is nothing I can do. You better not hurt her because if you do I will find you and he will kill you." She said pointing to my so-called father.

"So are you ever going to introduce me to the man who supposedly fathered me?" I said giving him a near-death stare.

"Rose don't be rude, this is Abe Mazur, and yes he is your father. Don't be mad at him for not being there. He wanted to but I wouldn't let him." I looked back and forth between them baffled that I had never heard of this.

"And why is that?" I asked, directly looking at Abe.

"Well, um some of the work I do is—well you could say dangerous. She thought it would be best if no one knew you were my daughter. It would be safer that way." He said. This made me angry, I could take care of myself.

"I wish you would have let me decide that! I wish I – I could have known you!" I started bawling. My family including Dimitri gawked at me astounded that the rough and tough Rose Hathaway was crying public. I was pretty astounded too. God damn hormones. Lissa came over to help calm me down.

"Sorry guys, her hormones are working up. She's a little over emotional. By the way, congrats on the engagement, Dimitri. Have you told your parents yet?" I straightened up and wiped tears from my eyes. Shit, I had totally forgotten about Dimitri's family they were going to hate me.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot! You told them didn't you?" I asked him frantically.

"No I haven't I- "

"How could you not tell them they're going to be so peeved." I was going to be the worst daughter in law.

"Rose, Sweetheart, calm down. I was going to wait and surprise you but I'll tell you now. We are going to Russia after our next appointment so we can tell them ourselves!" My eyes widened in excitement.

"Really!" he nodded. "Yay I can't wait." I was so excited to go to Russia to meet Dimitri's family. I was counting down the days. Russia, Here I come. Oh shit, what if they hate me.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13**

A few days later we had moved with Lissa to court and it was time for our checkup. This was the first checkup that Dimitri was going to and saying he was excited was an understatement. He basically ran to the doctors office and being pregnant, it was hard to keep up with his large strides.

We checked into the doctor's office and sat in the waiting room. Dimitri's leg was tapping the floor impatiently.

"Dimitri, calm down. You don't have to be nervous" I said rubbing his leg.

"I'm not nervous, I'm excited. I wish I had been at those other appointments. I can't wait to see our baby." I looked at me with longing in his eyes. Then the nurse came in to call us to our room.

"Well now you will." I said giving him a peck on the cheek before getting up and following the doctor. We went into the doctor's office and I laid down on the table the nurse squirted some freezing cold jelly onto my stomach to start the ultrasound. She moved the wand over my stomach and started to take routine picture, then furrowed her brows. Uh oh.

"Excuse me. I need to go get the doctor." A wash of fear came over me.

"What's wrong?" I nearly screamed at her.

"Nothing I just need him to confirm something. I'll be right back." She gave us a comforting smile and left. The doctor came in a few minutes later. She looked at the ultrasound and nodded at the nurse apparently confirming the nurse's thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked. "Is the baby alright? He started getting frantic.

"Sir, the babies are perfectly fine." The doctor said. I took a deep breath. Wait, did he say babies? Dimitri caught that too.

"Did you say babies, plural?" Dimitri said with a half-smile.

"Yep you're having twins!" she exclaimed. Oh my gosh! Twins! That's-that's one more than I was expecting.

I hope Dimitri wasn't freaked out about it. I turned to him and saw him smiling at me. He leaned over, gave me a kiss and whispered "you're going to be a great mother to both of our babies." in my ear. I gave him a big hug and told him he was going to be a great father. We had to go and pack for our trip Russia but I couldn't leave without telling Lissa the good news. I went to her door and knocked like a maniac. I heard a grunt and then the door opened revealing Christian standing there looking like be just rolled out of bed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Sparky is Lissa there? I need to tell her something really important." I said really excited.

"Of course because you tell her everything. You couldn't even tell me that you were with Dimitri. It's not like I would have cared because of Tasha, I would have been happy for you, I am happy for you." I just realized how upset he must have been about this. We may tease each other, but Christian is the closest I have to a brother.

"I'm sorry Christian. How about I tell you what I was going to tell Lissa because I have to go pack. We are leaving in three hours." I looked at him hopefully.

"Fine. Tell me." He tried to hide it but I could see the interest in his eyes.

"We're having twins!" I screeched. He looked shocked but then a big smile crossed his face.

"Wow! That's awesome. Congrats, I'll be sure to tell Lissa you told me first." He said teasingy. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well I have to go. Have fun telling Liss I was at the door and told you that while she was sleeping in the other room." My last comment probably freaked him out. He had forgotten I could find her through the bond. Lissa was going to be pissed at him. I rolled my eyes and told him I'd talk to him later.

Dimitri and I quickly finished packing, well Dimitri packed and I watched, he never let me do anything anymore. We headed to the court airstrip where Abe (I wasn't comfortable calling him dad) he insisted we take one of his private jets. I was hesitant to agree, but he said this was the quickest way to Russia because it was the only plane capable of a direct flight from Pennsylvania to St. Petersburg. The plane was really small and it seemed like we were the only ones on this flight. After we were in the air for a few minutes a flight attendent came to see if we wanted anything to drink. I declined and tried to get some rest for most of the flight. Dimitri woke me up when the long flight was ended. It was another two hour car ride to his hometown, Baia, so we decided to get a hotel. We decided to go to a local diner for dinner. It was really late so I was surprised to see it so busy. We seated ourselves and waited for a waiter to come to take our order. A few minutes later a girl that should have been working at a strip-club rather than a diner came to take our order. Her eyes light up when she saw Dimitri. I rolled my eyes. Damn, I thought I wouldn't have to beat anyone up today.

"Hey there," She said leaning into Dimitri. WTF! "What can I get you?" She said running her finger-tips along his for arms. Thats it. I reached over and yanked her arm off of him.

"You can take your hands of my Fiance and take our fucking order or get the hell away from our table." I said venomously. She looked at my with daggers in her eyes but did what I asked. I smirked at her. "Thank you, now we'll take two cheeseburgers and coke's, now take our orders to the chef and leave us be." She glared at me as she wrote down what I said. When she left Dimitri chuckled and went around the table to sit by me.

"I love it when you get jealous, but why couldn't you let me order myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Because I was sure if you got her attention again that she would make a new home in your lap and I would have to kill her. And you know I'm running out of places to hide bodies!" I slappred his arm. He nuzzled into my neck and whispered into my ear.

"I find that a little creey and kind of sexy." I smack him again, but harder.

"Shut up!" I said, then gave him a kiss. We finished our dinner with no interruptions and went to the hotel. I thought about how tommorow I would be meeting his family. I was exhausted but was so nervous that I had a hard time falling asleep and when I finally did I was sucked in a spirit dream. Fantastic, I hadn't talked to Adrian since I found out I was pregnant and I knew this would not be a peaceful conversation. I ended up at , i have no idea why he chose this place for our dream setting.

"Adrian! Get your butt out here and tell me what you want to say so I can get back to sleep. I don't feel like getting harassed tonight." I looked around but couldn't find him. "Adrian, come on!" I looked around and heard someone call my name. It was not Adrian. "Lissa? Is that you?" I couldn't believe it! Lissa learned how to dream walk! This was awesome.

"Rose! Did it work? Am I dream walking?" I nodded at her and gave her a big hug. This was awesome! We had a way to talk to each other when we were apart, even if wasn't a lot.

"So did you kick Christians ass after he told you the news?" I looked at her trying not to smile. She rolled her eyes before answering.

"I was pissed, but I didn't go all Rose on him. But congratulations! Twins! That's awesome! Now I have two little ones to spoil! Do you know is they're boys or girls?" She asked.

"No, we're finding out when we're in Russia." Since we are staying in Russia for a few weeks we are going to be finding out the sexes there.

"Okay, well I better go; I think Christian is waking me up, see you next time. Say hi to Dimitri for me, love you!" The spirit dream faded into darkness and I had random dreams until I woke up. This was the first time I woke up next to Dimitri. I watched him sleep for a minute letting the fact that he was all mine sink in. He slowly woke up, blinked and stared at me. His brows furrowed. He probably thought staring at me was creepy.

"I know, my staring is creeping you out, right." I shut my eyes and scrunched my face, waiting for his answer. I felt his lips on my forehead, giving me a kiss before he responded.

"Actually, I think it's romantic. I would stare at you for hours if I had the oppurtunitty. We better get ready. We want to get on the road early." I nodded and got up to get in the shower. I looked back at him and gave him a sultry grin.

"Wanna join me, comrade?" I winked at him. I heard a growl come from his chest as he started to come after me. He picked me up and gave me a steamy kiss and he twirled me around. Not a good idea. I started to get nauseated.

"Put me down!" I screeched putting my hand over my mouth, ruining the moment.

"What's wrong? Is it morning sickness?" I nodded and ran into the bathroom and kneeled next to the toilet. I felt Dimitri come next to me and held my hair back and rubbed my back as I vomited. I finished and sat back rubbing my belly.

"Why did you guys have to ruin the moment." I said talking to my stomach. Dimitri started laughing. I looked at him and frowned.

"They didn't ruin the moment, come on let's get in the shower." He said sweetly and helped me up. I did what he said and we got in the shower. We quickly showered and it turned out that the moment hadn't been ruined. We kissed for a while before quickly washing each other. We stepped out of the shower and dried off and then got dressed and ready for our drive to Baia.

Dimitri rented a car for our stay in Russia. We stopped in a convenience store to pick up some snacks and we were on the road. We had a two hour ride to Baia. Dimitri and I talked about baby names until we had to stop for gas.

"We're only about fifteen minutes away." Dimitri told me. I was getting a little anxious about meeting his family.

"I'm nervous. What if they don't believe that you're the father? I mean, if it was me I—"Dimitri interrupted.

"It will be fine, they will love you." I sighed and we got back in the car. About ten minutes later we pulled into the driveway of a large cabin-like house. We got out and walked to the door and Dimitri rang the doorbell. We heard shouts in Russian and someone opened the door. A woman who I assumed was Dimitri's mother answered the door. She had long almost-black hair and Dimitri's warm-brown eyes. When she saw him her eyes widened with excitement.

"Dimka!" She screamed pulling him inside and into a big hug.

"I had no idea you were coming! Come in, come in." She waved us inside.

"We were trying to surprise you?" Dimitri said trying to hide a chuckle. His mother looked at me, not acknowledging me before.

"And who is this?" She nodded at me. I started to speak but Dimitri interrupted.

"This is Rose, my Fiancé." Dimitri answered for me. "Rose, this is my mother Olena." His mother's eyes widened. Apparently she was not expecting this.

"When did this happen?" she asked. "Why didn't we hear about this?"

Dimitri put his hands up. "Don't worry Mama, We have a lot more to tell you, why don't you get everyone and we'll explain everything." She nodded and went to the staircase yelling something up in Russian. I then heard a lot of people coming down the stairs. There was a lot of excitement as they realized Dimitri was there. After about ten minutes of hugging and kisses he asked everyone to sit down in the living room.

"Everyone, I want you guys to meet someone." He put an arm around me and held me close. "This is Rose, my Fiancé." Their reaction was the same as his mother's. "Before you guys go all crazy, let me explain this to you." The all got quiet and leaned in to listen. "You guys remember when I told you that the academy in Montana hired me to go after the princess that had ran away?" I took a deep breath, I didn't like where this was going. The only boy in the room spoke up.

"Ya, I remember that you told me that this reckless novice had kidnapped the princess and you were going to rescue her." I looked over at Dimitri and gave him a look.

"You called me a reckless novice?" I said to Dimitri. Then I turned to the boy "I did not kidnap Lissa." They all looked at me wide eyed and then looked at Dimitri. The pregnant women who I assumed was his older sister talked next.

"Oh, Dimka don't tell me you got Involved with a student." She said. I was about to stand up for us but Dimitri spoke first.

"She was never my student, she was my equal." That did not go over well. They went of speaking in Russian, which pissed me off because I could not understand. I stood up onto the nearest chair and whistled. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"Thank you, now I know this is not an ideal situation, and yes Dimitri and I got Involved while I was still a student, but we love each other and I am now a promised guardian who happens to already have two molinja marks I would appreciate it if we could put ages aside because nothing is going to separate us. " It was silent for a while and once again it was the little boy, whose name I think was Paul, who broke the silence.

"Did you really kill two Strigoi before you were promised?" he asked looking at me with wonder in his eyes. I got closer to him before answering.

"Yes, and probably more but we lost count when the academy was attacked so we just got sveda's." His eyes widened even more.

"That's awesome! You're almost as awesome as uncle Dimka! You're going to be my aunt?" he asked, I smiled as I nodded. "That's even cooler! Can I see you two spar? That would be totally wicked to see!" I looked at Dimitri, I was one never to back down. But, I was carrying twins and sparing at this point would be impossible. I was about to decline when an old woman I assumed to be Yeva, Dimitri's Grandmother Spoke.

"She can't, it wouldn't be safe for the babies." Everyone, including me looked at her with gaping mouths. How did she know this? The shirt I was wearing completely covered the bump. "And these children are special, they were conceived by two damphir's, the first in centuries." Okay, how does she know that? I looked at Dimitri, confused. "She knows things." He whispered in my ear. Well, thats not creepy. But it would help them believe, and by the look on their faces it looked like they did.

"How did this happen?" Olena asked us.

"Well Princess Vasilisa, who I did not kidnap." I said directly to Paul. "Has the element of spirit and when we were fourteen we were in a car accident that took the lives of her parents, bother and I. She unknowingly brought me back to life, and when she did either she healed my infertility to damphirs or she gave me some of her Moroi essence." I finished explaining and everyone was smiling. Another of Dimitri's sisters came up to me. She looked about a year younger than me. She pulled me into a big hug.

"This is a miracle. Welcome to the family." She said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Thanks…." I hadn't been introduced so I didn't know her name. She noticed.

"Oh my goodness, how rude, we didn't introduce everybody!" She went on to introduce everybody. Dimitri's three sisters were Viktoria, Sonya, and Karolina. Karolina had two children, Paul and Zoya, who was sleeping. Sonya was six months into her pregnancy, she promised we would talk. And of course Olena, and the all-knowing Yeva.

"How along are you?" Sonya asked.

"I'm just over two months." I answered her.

"You look pretty big for two months." Karolina observed. I had taken my coat off so my bump was noticeable

"That's because there are two little ones in here. We are going to find out the sexes while we're here." We all talked for a while until Olena went to the kitchen to start dinner. I tried to help her but she wouldn't hear it. We were all about to sit down to eat when there was a loud knock on the door. The Belikov's all looked at each other; it looked like they weren't expecting anyone. Olena asked Paul to see who it was. The ten years old went up to the window and looked out. He gasped and ran to us.

"It's Zmey." After he said that, Viktoria went up and made an extra place at the table. Whoever it was he seemed to be important to them either that or he terrified them. After seeing everyone's face as Olena went to answer the door I would say the later. I heard her open the door and let the man in. I heard a laugh and a voice speaking in Russian that was familiar. When the man walked in to room and I saw who I was, I dropped my fork. Shit, I should have known, Zmey was what Dimitri called my father. Olena cleared her throat and they sat down.

"So Ibriham, what brings you to town?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"I was just doing business and I heard my daughter was in town so I thought I'd stay and see her." Everyone looked shocked, I think they didn't know he had a daughter. I looked at Dimitri and he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know you had a daughter?" Sonya asked him curiously.

"I think Rose here knows her, don't you?" everyone looked at me surprised he knew me.

"Ya, I'm pretty close to her, last time I talked to her she had just found out you were her father. She was pretty pissed. She had always thought he was cooler, maybe even royal." I looked at Dimitri, he was trying to contain his laughter, then I looked at my father, he looked pissed.

"I am much better than a royal, I have a lot of power, you should tell her that I could make her life a living hell." I gave him one of my "really?" looks.

"Then she'd tell me to tell you that she could kiss your ass right back to where ever the hell you came from." Everyone was astonished that I was talking to him like that and still breathing.

"Oh, Rosemarie, I thought your mother raised you better than that." He shook his head. Now I was pissed.

"My mother did not raise me, the academy did. Do you think you could do better, Father?" Everyone gasped as they realized I was the mystery daughter.

"Wait. Rose, you're his daughter?" Viktoria asked

"Yes, she is and sadly she got my attitude. Tsk,tsk." I looked at him wide eyed, then again, it was probably true.

"Well no wonder your so badass." She said. I looked at her and sneered at abe.

"I'm badass because I train hard. Not because your my father." I said with clenched teeth. And then Dimitri said something.

"But Roza, didn't you tell me once that you were born badass and that your father must have been wicked." I glared at him. Really?

"Shut up!" I sneered at stuffed my face with food. Everyone started laughing. I rolled my eyes. "So, father dearest who supposedly gave me the badass gene's what are you really here for?"

"Is it that much of a surprise that I came to see you?" He asked looking at me sweetly. Oh, he's good.

"Yes Daddy dearest it is." I shot back with just as much sweetness. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you and Dimitri left the Academy so quickly that I didn't have the chance to get to know him. And find out more about your relationship at the Academy." He said throwing eye daggers at Dimitri. Well, this should be interesting.


	14. Chapter 13

Well, this should be interesting, thought to myself. Not to mention painful for Dimitri. After I recovered from shock I looked innocently at my father.  
" Well, what do you want to know father that I just met a week ago who has no business knowing anything of major importance?" He narrowed his eyes at me but I could see the humor in them.  
"My darling daughter, you have just met me but don't be fooled. I know a lot about you. Your mother may not have let me intervene in your life but that doesn't mean that I didn't observe." I had to hold back laughter. Did he not realize that what he just said was extremely high on that creepy scale.  
"Ohhkayyy. Number one do you realize how extremely creepy you sound? And number two if you must have crappy surveillance if you've been watching me and h you know what happened between me and Dimitri." I heard the Belikovs trying not to laugh at my response. Abe was trying to look mad but I could tell he was trying not to crack a smile.  
" touché daughter, touché. Maybe we should stop accusing each other and just try to get to know each other. Whatever you may think of your mother I have always loved you and have tried non stop to be part of your life. Your Mother always relented but when I wanted to go to your graduation, she couldn't do anything because you we're over 18. I know you must think the worst of me, but I hope that we can get to know each other so I can show you how much you mean to me. I looked up to see tears in his eyes and I realized that what he said was true. I let his words soak in and started to tear up but the sadness turned to anger because I knew what he said was true which meant that my mother had deprived me of not one but both of my parents. I wiped my tears away and realized that I was still at a table full of people watching me.  
" I would love to get to know you and learn why my witch of a mother keep me from you." I said and I saw the happiness flood his eyes. He also realized we were in a room of people and wiped his eyes.  
"How about you spend the day with me tomorrow, we can have lunch and I'll explain everything to you." I smiled and nodded and followed him to the door when he got up to leave. I gave him a hug and waved as he got into a limo. A limo, really? I laughed to myself. I walked back to the dinner table and all of the adults including Dimitri were looking at me with their mouths open in surprise. I furrowed my brows.  
"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked. Olena, Dimitri's mother , was the first to speak.  
" I have known Zmey for years and I have never seen him show an ounce of emotion let alone cry. It's nice to see there a person under the ice-cold demeanor." I smiled at her.  
"I'm excited for tomorrow. My mom left me at the academy at such a young age and she never visited that I never really had a parent to talk to. I never imagined that I'd meet my father so this is surreal." She said as she started to clear the table. we were clearly finished with dinner. Dimitri came and put an arm around me.  
"You will never be alone again, you have me and my family now to. When the babies are born I assure you, there will never be a dull moment. " I gave him a chaste kiss before being thrown into a hug from from Dimitri's younger sister Viktoria.  
"I'm so glad that I'm going to have a sister my age to hang out with! We should definitely go shopping one day that your here!" She said excitedly. I laughed at her enthusiasm. " Definitely, we'll have a girls day." She squealed and gave me another hug before going back to sit on the couch. I tried to help Olena clean in the kitchen but she wouldn't have it so Dimitri, his sisters and had small talk until Olena and Yeva came to join us.  
"So Dimka, Rose tell us how fell in love. I would love to hear the story." She said hopefully. I looked at Dimitri and motioned for me to start.  
"Well, I was attracted to him the first time we met but I was little distracted by the fact that at the time he was the enemy, taking Lissa and I back to the academy." Dimitri laughed sarcastically.  
" if I recall I did stop you from falling on your face. But no matter why I was there that night I was intrigued by your protectiveness and sense of duty to the princess ,that and your beauty." I smiled and leaned into him.  
"Aw comrade, your beautiful too." His family laughed and he smiled.  
"I still wonder why you call me that." I shrugged and elbowed him to continue.  
"Well, I ended up having to mentor her and over the time we spent together I was surprised how rose could read my emotions and understand me so much when I said so little. People always said I was antisocial but around her I could me. She was the first one to get me." I smiled when he said that.  
"And while we both try to ignore our feelings because of the consequences , after Spokane we both knew we couldn't deny our feelings anymore. So we didn't." I saw confusion in their faces and I knew they were going to talk about what happened in Washington. Karolina spoke first.  
"What happened in Spokane?" She asked.  
"If Rosé feels comfortable talking about it she can explain it." I took a deep breath and nodded  
"Well, at that time I was sure Dimitri and I were never going to be together. He had gotten an offer from Tasha Ozera to guard her and , not wanting to be selfish, encouraged him to do it. I tried to move on too." I swallowed a lump in my throat knowing I was going to talk about Mase. "My friend Mason had had a crush on me for a long time and I was going to try to make it work. I was acting so hot and cold with him that he got mad me. Around that time we had heard of a strigoi attack in Spokane and Mason and Eddie , another dhamphir friend of mine, went with Mia who was a moroi who had lost her mom in the attack went on an idiotic attempt to hunt strigoi. I went after them with a friend of mine and we ended up being captured by a group of strigoi. I ended up getting them out while I fought the strigoi but Mason didn't make it. After that, we realized how short life was and we didn't want to spend another second apart." I hadn't realized I was crying until Dimitri wrapped his arm around me and wiped them off. The rest of his family gave me a hug and their condolences and Dimitri decided it was time to go to sleep. We went into what used t o be his room. I was to tires to joke about how western it was. We got ready for bed and I fell asleep comfortably in his arms.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Wow! Two days in a row! Lucky you! I got an app on my iPhone which makes it much easier for me to update since I can type where ever and when ever I get an idea. I already typed up two more chapters! Remember to review! It's better than candy canes! **

**I do not own VA! The wonderful Richelle Mead does ( though I wish I could steal Dimitri door New Years. Hehe.) **

I woke up to Dimitri kissing my neck. I open my eyes and yawn releasing that its light outside.

"Dimitri! Why the heck are you waking me up! Not that I mind the way you did it but its still light outside." He smiled sheepishly at me and butterfly's flew through my stomach.  
" I tried other ways but you wouldn't wake up. I wanted to try this before I got the bucket." My eyes widened. He wouldn't have. He saw my alarm and started laughing.  
"Why are you waking me up again? I asked warily.  
"Abe called and said he'd be here soon and wanted you to be ready. I groaned. Dimitri frowned before saying "what's wrong? I though you were excited to spend time with him." I threw my face in my pillow and murmured.  
"I did, but not this early." He laughed before smacking my backside and told me to get up before leaving the room so I could shower. I guess that staying would be to tempting to join me in the shower and then I'd never get out. I turned on the hot water and let it run soothingly down my body. I felt a nudging in my stomach and quickly covered it with my hand. I felt another nudge before I realized what it was.  
"Dimitri!" I yelled. "Dimitri, come quick!" I here thumping up the stairs and the bathroom door opened and I saw Dimitri frantically come in.  
"Roza! Roza, what's wrong are you ok." I smiled.  
"I'm fine come here !" He came to me with a confused look on his face.  
"Roza, we don't have ti- " I interrupted him and put his hand on my stomach. There was another nudge right on his hand. His eyes widened in surprise and a smile crept on his face.  
"That's one of our babies." He said. His voice full of wonder. I smiled back at him.  
"Thats our baby." I said back at him. He kissed me.  
"Thank you for showing me that, now you need to get dressed. Your dad is downstairs and he almost followed me up here when you yelled.  
"Oops" I giggled before wrapping myself on a towel and going into our room to put on some sweats and a t-shirt. He waited for me to comb and pull up my hair and we descended the stairs together. Abe was in the living room talking to Olena and when he heard me he looked at me with panic in his eyes.  
"Are you ok kizim? I heard you call for Dimitri."  
I smiled before responding. "The babies were kicking and I wanted to show him. I'm on, no worries. Are you ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and got up. I said goodbye to Dimitri and Olena and followed my dad out the door. I stopped when I saw that he was getting into a limo.  
"Are you kidding, a limo? Why do you ride in a limo?" I asked him.  
He smirked at me. "Because I can." I rolled my eyes but got in after him . I stared in awe at the interior of the limo. Damn, my dad must be loaded. There was a red leather interior with a gold trim. It was probably real gold too. There was even a mini bar and a tv. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a hot tub in the backseat.  
"Holy crap Abe! I want your job if this is how I'd live."  
"You do not want my job." He said with a harsh tone. There was an awkward pause before I spoke again.  
"So, what are we doing today?" I asked. He sighed happy to change the subject.  
"Well, you're probably hungry so we' re going to breakfast and I'll explain everything. Then I wanted to take you back to my home. There are some people who want to meet you." I nodded silently wondering who I would be meeting. We pulled up in front of a small cafe with a name I couldn't pronounce even if I tried. The driver opened our door and I got out with my Father quickly following. When the door opened the people there naturally turned to see who it was. When they saw my father I could almost see fear in their eyes. Hmm. I would have to ask him about that. We were quickly seated and Abe ordered for us.  
"Ok, could you start by explaining why everyone is looking like you stole their first born." He sighed.  
"Well, I have a reputation and most people are told to fear me. They don't have that much of a reason too. But it's better than them underestimating me."  
"So you don't do anything illegal?" I asked.  
"Define illegal." He said and I gave him a pointed look that said explain.  
"The biggest reason your mother didn't want me in your life is because I have a lot of enemies in my line of work." I rolled my eyes.  
"Can you stop avoiding the damn question! What do you do that is so dangerous!" I whisper yelled.  
"I guess in your country they would call me something like a mob boss." He said. Oh. My. God.  
"So, your a mobster." I said slowly. He nodded. A cryptic smile crept on my face.  
"My father is a mobster. That makes me a mob daughter! Oh my god that is so cool! Do you ever break anyone's kneecaps? If you do I so want to see that next time." I say excitedly. He looks at me strangely for a minute before bursting out in laughter. People are now looking at him like he had grown and second head.  
"If I knew that was going to be your reaction I would have met you a long time ago." He said still chuckling. "Most of the time when I tell people they run away screaming." He said half joking. Our food got there and we enjoyed it with him talking about his awesome occupation. After we finished Abe paid for our food and we got back into the limo. Abe told me we had about an hour and a half drive so I could watch some TV. All the shows were in Russian but my dad and I had fun putting muting the TV and making up out own scripts for the ridiculous shows. I guess my Dad and I not only shared appearances, but we had the same sense of humor. We spent most of the ride laughing our asses off because of our commentary. We pulled up in front of a huge gate and I gaped at the scenery. There was a huge, and I mean huge mansion that almost put the bucking ham palace to shame. The landscaping was just as incredible. There were Roses (of course) everywhere.  
"Damn Dad, and I thought the limo wad extravagant! Why do you have such a big house?" I asked. He chuckled.  
"I am a mobster, remember?" I rolled my eyes. As if that explained everything.  
"So who lives here? Do you have any other kids?" I asked trying not to sound jealous.  
I saw humor in his eyes as he answered.  
"No you are my only child. People that I employ, aka fellow mobsters, live here." He said.  
"Cool." I responded. "So you wanted to introduce me to your Mob posse? " I asked and he laughed at my words.  
"Not just them. Have you ever met your mothers side of the family?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"I hardly knew my own mother so no I didn't." I said somewhat sadly.  
He gave me a sad smile.  
"Well, my side of the family is here and they have been waiting a long time to meet you."


	16. Chapter 15

**Wow! Updating really is easier on the iPhone. The only thing that sucks is the spell check so sorry about that! I hope you like that third update in two days! I am on a roll! Review if you want to see Dimitri's abs !**

**I own nothing but the story line! Richelle Mead owns VA and Dimitri. I'm going home to dream that I'm Richelle. Good night.**

I was still staring at him in shock as I repeated what he told me my head. I had even more family. And they wanted to meet me. "Ok," I said swallowing back tears of happiness and shock. Damn hormones making me so emotional. I then realized that I was wearing sweats. Now I wish I would have waken up earlier.

"You could have given me heads up so I could have looked a little more presentable." I whined. I saw him crack a smile.  
"I don't think they will care what your wearing. They just can't wait to meet you. They're waiting so we should head up." I nodded and nervously followed him into the enormous house. We walked down a hall with the most extravagant marble floor into what looked like a living room. In the room were a bunch of people who I assumed were my family. Abe cleared his throat and the group of people stopped talking and turned us. I felt eyes on me and saw some warm smiles. An older lady with slightly grayish hair came up to us. She turned to Abe. "Is this her?" She asked with a smile and a heavy Turkish accent. Abe nodded and spoke up.  
"Yes, my daughter had finally come home to us, everyone meet Rose Hathaway Mazur." He said. I smiled when I heard the addition to my name. The lady came up and embraced me in a tight hug. I've been waiting year to finally meet my only granddaughter." She said. So she's my grandmother. It's nice to finally have one.  
"It's nice to finally have family." I said. The group laughed. Abe suggested everyone introduce themselves. I met my grandparents, Evelyn and Aleksander. My fathers brother and sister Charlotte and Ivan. I also met Charlottes husband Robert and my 22 year old cousin Mikael. We all talked for a while when my aunt Charlotte asked me about my obvious stomach.  
"So it seems that we'll be adding to the family." She said nodding to my stomach.  
"Ya we're actually expecting twins." I said rubbing my stomach. Her eyes widened, but not because of the twins.  
"You're still with the father." She asked surprised.  
"Yes , and we are actually engaged. We're actually staying with his family now."  
"I must know them then, I know all the Moroi in the area." She said excitedly. Oh I forgot they didn't know he was a dhamphir. That will be fun to explain.  
"Actually, my Fiancé is a dhamphir." I said. She looked a little shocked.  
"Do you know who the father is then?" I knew this was an innocent question but it irritated me when people assumed I cheated on Dimitri.  
"Actually my fiancé is the father. It's a long story how we were able to conceive." She asked me to explain and I explained the whole shadow-kissed thing. When I finished the whole room was looking at me with amazement. My grandmother was the first to speak.  
"That is truly a miracle! When will we be able to meet this Dimitri?" She asked. I was about to answer but my father interrupted.  
"Actually there is going to be an engagement party on Saturday at the Belikovs." He said. I gaped at him.  
"There is?" I asked.  
"Yes, that is what Olena and I were discussing this morning." I sighed.  
"And I'm guessing it was supposed to be a secret dear father? I wonder what Olena would do if she caught wind that you told me. I'm guessing she would beat the shenanigans out of you. You may be a mobster, but I bet she could take you with her rolling pin." Everyone burst out laughing, even Abe, though he was trying to look angry. Ivan spoke first. "She is definitely your daughter Ibriham." He said between chuckles.

We all talked an ate a Turkish meal prepared by a cook that Abe had in the house. Go figure .The food was delicious none the less. We continued to chat but after a few hours I was ready to go back to the Belikovs. I missed my fiancé and had promise Viktoria that I would let her show me around Baia.

When we got back I said goodbye to my father and promised him I wouldn't tell Olena he spilt the beans about the party. I think he was actually afraid of her. When I walk through the door Thought that the Belikovs had just finished up dinner. Of Course Olena offered to make me a plate but I told her I had already eaten with my father. I went and gave Dimitri a hug and kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my stomach.  
"How was your day?" He murmured I'm my ear.  
"Well, I met my fathers side of the family and discovered that I could probably star in that New York reality show." I heard him chuckle.  
"Which one?" He asked  
"Mob wives... Or daughters. Whatever it's called." Dimitri's chuckling ceased.  
"I see you found out what your fathers occupation is. What are your thoughts?"  
"As long as no crazy enemy hurts me or my family, I think it's pretty awesome." He burst out laughing at this.  
"Of course you would think that. Oh Roza. What am I going to do with you." I kissed his cheek. "Love me forever and ever." I said with an innocent smile.  
"That's a given, now I think that Viktoria wanted you to go meet some of her friends. I would go with you but Yeva had me shuffling tons of bricks to the neighbors and I feel like I'm going to drop dead. Be careful. It's Friday so Vika's curfew is 11 so be home by then." I pouted.  
"I feel like a child with you giving me a curfew." I joked but I agreed and gave him a final kiss before going to Viktoria's room. I heard music coming from her room and knocked.  
A few seconds later she opened the door and dragged me in. She was wearing a nice blue knee length dress and had let her chestnut hair down in waves.  
"You look great Vika. Where are we going anyways?" I had changed into some jeans and a loose red blouse.  
"I want to introduce you to my friends. They are meeting us at a local club." A club? She did realize I was pregnant right?  
"Um, I'm not really in the condition to go to a club and Dimitri and your mother will kill me if I let you drink." She started giggling.  
"No silly, they have a teen night at the club Friday nights. No alcohol, it's totally tame. You'll be fine I swear." I let out a breath of relief.  
"Ok well we better be going. Your brother told me your curfew was eleven."  
She huffed. "He is such a buzz kill sometimes." I laughed but followed her down the stairs. She explained that the club was only a ten minute walk. We talked about her school, St. Basil's and how apparently they knew about the attacks at our school so she told me to expect questions about. Great, I thought.

We got into the club and it was more like a restaurant with a dance floor. There was a circle of booths surrounding an open floor that was meant for dancing. A group of people waved at Viktoria. I assumed these were her friends and we walked up to them. A boy about my age with shaggy blonde hair started to talk animatedly to Viktoria in Russian. He noticed me and probably asked who I was but I couldn't understand. Viktoria laughed and told him I spoke English. He then asked who I was in english.  
"I'm Rose." I said.  
"I'm Nikolai, Viktoria's boyfriend. How do you know Vika?" He asked.  
"I'm her brothers fiancé." I said. A moroi girl with long light brown hair whipped her head around to look at me.  
"Your Dimitri's fiancé? But your a dhamphir!" She nearly snarled at me. Oh I could feel some drama boiling.  
"Yes I am. And you are?" She smirked.  
"I'm Lera, a very close friend of Dimitri." She said in a sultry voice. Oh now she was pissing me off.  
"If you were such a close friend of Dimitri how come 1 I have never heard of you and you and 2 you didn't even know he was in town." I cocked my head and smirked at her.  
She got up and got in my face.  
"You little bitch!" She screeched and raised her hand as if to smack me. Viktoria quickly caught her hand.  
"She's pregnant your idiot!" She yelled at her. Shock came over her face an then she looked at me in disgust.  
"So she's a whore too!" I froze unable to speak. Off course everyone would think I cheated on him.  
"Roza is not a whore. She is my soon to be sister and the mother of my brothers children. If you want to mess with her you'll have to go through me, my brother and her father who just happens to be Ibriham Mazur." I saw her eyes widen in fear. Wow, my dads influence traveled far. "So back off and leave my family alone. I'm sorry Niko." She said to her boyfriend as she gave him a quick kiss. " We're going to go home now. This place is getting to crowded." She says giving Lera a pointed look. I smiled at the group and mouthed an apology. We left the club and walked in silence for a few minutes,  
"I'm sorry about Lera. She's always had an unhealthy crush in Dimka. They went out for like a week before he realized that she was bat shit crazy." I laughed at that. We joked around on our walk and I hugged her goodnight when I got to her room.

I crept quietly into Dimitri and I's room. I quietly changed and slipped into bed next to Dimitri. I felt him shift and wrap his arm around me.  
"How was your night?" He asked sleepily.  
"It was cut a little short when I met your ex Lera." I said in a mock angry voice. He groaned and threw his arm over his face.  
"That bitch is insane!" He groaned. I laughed when he said that.  
"I can't believe she is still hung up on me! She was so annoying in high school."  
"Ya well she hasn't changed. But I don't want to talk about her. What did you do today that was so strenuous?" He groaned again.  
"My grandmother made me carry a ton of bricks a mile over to a friends house." I chuckled.  
"I can't believe you complained comrade."  
"But they were soooo heavy." He whined and I laughed at how childish he sounded.  
"What else did you do?" I asked.  
"I realized that Yeva might be evil and I found another shadow kissed- spirit user pair." I shot up in bed.  
"You did!" I shrieked happily.  
"Ya, I've known then for year ls but only after being around you and Lissa did I realize what they really were." Wow I thought. This is amazing.  
"When will I meet them?" I asked.  
" Tommorow at the wedding shower." He said nonchalantly. I sucked in a breath and looked at him wide eyed.  
"Your mom spilled the beans!" I whisper yelled at him. He looked at me sheepishly.  
"Ya and after she was freaked about how pissed your dad would be." I laughed out loud when I heard that.  
"This is classic! My dad told me too and I told him he should watch out for your mom and her rolling pin. He was so freaked when he dropped me off!" We both chuckled and I yawned realizing how exhausted I was.  
"You should sleep. I think the babies are tired." He kisses my forehead and I was to tired to argue that I was the one who was tired not the babies. I drifted to sleep while Dimitri rubbed my stomach and whispered sweetly to me in Russian.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I haAnn major case of writers block. but good news! I have pretty much mapped out the rest of the story and have even started ideas for a sequel! So hang in there! **

**Xoxo**

**GabriellaBelikova**

I woke up to a loud shrieking at the door. I really hoped that it wasn't Dimitri, because that scream, soo not manly. I don't understand why people were waking me up so early! I'm pregnant! I need sleep! Do people not get that!  
"If the house is not on fire, get out and let me sleep!" I threatened tiredly.  
"If I really need to throw a fireball to get you up, I will. I guess my awesome presence wasn't enough." What the hell was Christian doing standing in my doorway? If he was here then that meant that Liss was too. I shot out of bed and saw Lissa standing next to Christian. After I got out of bed a Lissa rocket shot out at me and she hugged me tightly.  
You'd think I'd had not seen her in years. It's been three days. I hugged back and after like five minutes she released me from her iron hold.  
"So why are you in my room so early not to mention in RUSSIA!" I scolded her.  
She looked at me sheepishly.  
"Well your dad called about your engagement party and of course I was going to go." I rolled my eyes at her reasoning. There was no going back to sleep so I groggily got up and told Lissa I was going to get dressed and meet her downstairs. I changed into some yoga pants and a tank top and headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen where everyone was huddled around the kitchen. Liss saw me walk in and jumped up, ran over and hugged me.  
"Geez you'd think we'd been apart for months! It's been two days!" I joked. The Belikovs laughed and Lissa glared at me playfully.  
"So I guess it's safe to say that both Dimitri and I know about the party. And you two-" I pointed to Olena and my dad. "Don't be mad because you both let it slip. So if there is anything you need help with-" Olena stopped me before I said anything else.  
"No, Dimka is taking you on a tour of Baia." She said gleefully. Dimitri face filled with confusion. "I am?" He said. His Olena narrowed her eyes at her son and glared. Dimitri paled slightly. "Right, I am. Rose let's get ready and then I'll show you around." He practically pushed me out of the kitchen. When we got out to our room I couldn't help but tease him a little.  
"Aww, is the big bad guardian scared of his mommy?" I chucked. He stared at me and said, "seeing her glare at me like that reminds me of when I got in trouble as a kid and I still fear her punishments." He said with a straight face. I started laughing and his lips turned up into a half smile at my amusement of his pain. We quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Dimitri got the car keys from Karolina because we were using her car for the day. When we got in the obviously mom approved car, I asked where he was going to take me.  
"I want to introduce you to my mentor in school so we are going to tour St. Basils for a while. " I smiled.  
"So I get to see where you became the bad ass god you are today?" I asked giddily. He laughed.  
"I guess. And if I'm a god then you must be a goddess. It still cracks me up remembering when you unknowingly called me a god in the gym that one time." I glared at him and muttered at him to shut up. I pouted for a few minutes before I lost it and stated giggling uncontrollably. Dimitri joined in and we realized how weird we were for laughing for no reason. After we stopped laughing like a bunch of whack jobs I asked him a question.  
"So do you want two boys, two girls or one of each." I asked realizing with all the excitement we hadn't really talked about the babies much. He took a deep breath as he was considering it.  
"I would be happy with whatever but I'd really like two little girls to spoil." Aww, I thought.  
Then, being me I had to tease him.  
"You'd be such a ladies man, surrounded by three women all the time."  
I nudged him with my elbow. He laughed aloud.  
"Ya all the men would be so jealous!" He chuckled.  
"Ha ha very funny." I laughed sarcastically. He kissed my cheek before returning his eyes to the road. Being me, I had to bring out the inner annoying child.  
"Are we there yet?" I whined and Dimitri glared. I chuckled.  
"No seriously though how much longer?" I said. He sighed before answering.  
"Fifteen minutes." I sighed and turned on the radio only to be welcomed by annoying Russian folk music. I groaned and turned the dial. Country came out of the speakers.  
"Really!" I whined before turning it of. Dimitri chucked as I started to run my growing stomach. We finally pulled up to the gates of what looked like an older version of St. Vladimir's. Dimitri pulled up in front of the guard and talked to him and Russian. The guard nodded and let us through. We pulled up in front of the school and Dimitri parked and helped me up. A guardian around Dimitri's age came up to us and when Dimitri saw him his eyes lit up and he embraced him and started to speak Russian. I cleared my throat after a few minutes and the guardian looked at me and probably asked in Russian who the hell I was. Dimitri turned to me and took my hand.  
"Roza, this is one of my closest friends Maxim. Maxim this is my fiancé Rose." Maxim? I thought. Like the dirty magazine? Of that's a classic. I was totally going to mess with him. He smiled at me.  
"So this is the Rosemarie Hathaway everyone's been talking about. Your like a legend around here." He looked at Dimitri. "Both of you are." Wait what?


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Happy Valentines Day! And happily official update day! Yep you heard me right! I am going to start posting an update every Thursday! I hope you like it! Remember to follow and comment!**

**xoxo **

**GabriellaBelikova**

"Could you please repeat that?" I asked looking at him dumbfounded. "Legends?" I know that Viktoria said that people knew of the battle, but legends? I was definitely stunned. I also realized I would have some major bragging rights. A smile was creeping onto my face. I heard Dimitri groan and both Maxim and I turned to him.

I gave him a look. He took a deep breath and glared at Maxim.  
"You had to tell her that? Do you know how long it's going to take to get her to stop bragging to anyone who will listen?" He said looking exasperated.  
"Hey! I'm not that bad!" I cried out loud. He chuckled.  
"And how long did it take you to stop going up to people and showing your zveda tattoo? I think it was when you accidentally showed a human in the airport and he shoved you away and called you a freak. I had to convince him not to call the authorities." I heard Maxim snort trying not to laugh.  
"That was an honest mistake. Did you see that guy? He was built like a tank! I thought he was a guardian ! No human should be that buff! It's confusing!" I whined. By this time both of the guys were bent over laughing. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms of my bulging stomach, letting them get it out of their system. A few seconds later Maxim spoke.  
"Oh Roza, thank god your getting married to Dimitri. There is no way he'll be as boring as he used to be with you around." I laughed and leaned into my fiancé.  
"Oh he isn't that antisocial guardian anymore. You should see him in the bedroom he does this thing -" Dimitri covered my mouth with his hand while Maxim chuckled.  
"That's enough Roza." he said quickly wanting to change the subject, he said," I think it's time for that tour now Maxin." He nodded with a smirk on his face and lead us into the building. It was pretty much an exact copy of st. Vlads and by the time we got to the familiar cafeteria. I was going to explode, I was so bored by the déjà vu.  
"When are we going to meet your mentor?" I whispered to Dimitri , trying to hurry this process along. He smiled and turned to Maxim.  
"Hey, do you know where Galina is? I wanted to introduce her to Rose." Sadness was apparent on his face. Oh no, I thought. This couldn't be good.  
"You didn't hear?" He said softly. Dimitri shook his head. Maxim took a deep breath before starting.  
"A few months ago Galina voluntarily turned strigoi." We both gasped.  
"What! There is no way she would do that by choice." Dimitri exclaimed.  
"There's more. Apparently There had been stories about a large battle coming near. And something about a prophecy. Galina said that she wanted to be on the winning side before she got turned." I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. My god.  
"Why haven't we heard about this prophecy?" I asked.  
He shrugged. " I have no idea. But I think your mothers friend Oksana would know about it. She knows everything about those old stories." I turned and looked at Dimitri. "Do you know if we can go see her? I want to here this prophecy." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. "Oksana and her husband will be at our shower tonight. Actually we should get going." He turned to Maxim. "I was going to invite you anyway, but would you like to go to learn more about this prophecy?" He nodded.  
"Let's get going."  
We walked back out to the car in silence. Dimitri and I were still trying to soak up this new information. Prophecy? Dhamphir's willingly turning? I was going to have a head ache by the end of the day. When we got back in the car I got in the back seat so Dimitri could catch up with his friend.  
"Make sure to call your mom to make sure it's okay to head home okay?" I asked Dimitri. He agreed before picking up the phone. He confirmed that it was ok to head back before starting the car.  
"I'm going to take a quick nap on the way back ok? I've been interrupted to many times I the morning and I'm exhausted." I yawned.  
"Alright milaya go to sleep." He said before giving me a quick kiss. I leaned back in the seat and before i knew it, I drifted off to sleep. I woke up in a dream and I knew it was Adrian because Lissa was at the Belikovs helping set up for the party. The dream was being held where Adrian and I first met. I was bracing myself for sexual innuendos and harassment. I sighed and sat down on a bench. I felt him walk and sit next to me.  
"So why did you bring me here Adrian? Do you want to annoy the crap out of me again?"  
I heard him take a deep breath.  
"I actually wanted to apologize." My head snapped over to him.  
"What?" He sighed.  
"I'm sorry for the way I was acting. You and Belikov really are perfect for each other and I'm sorry for trying to get in the middle of you. I miss talking to you and I would love to be friends again." I smiled before hugging him.  
Of course your life's not the same without me, I'm awesome! " i said jokingly. "But really, I'd love to be friends." I said.  
He released me from the hug and looked down at me.  
"Wow Rose! Your huge!" I laughed at his expression.  
"Ya there are two little ones in here." I said rubbing my stomach.  
"So I heard your in Russia right now. How was meeting the family?"  
I smiled, thinking about the Belikovs.  
"They're great! I also met my dads side of the family." He looked shock. He probably didn't hear about me meeting my father.  
"You met your dad? How was that? Would I know who he is?"  
I took a deep breath knowing he would know my dad.  
"It was weird at first. But we've gotten close. His name is Abe Mazur." I heard him gasp and then he burst out laughing. I slapped him and asked him why he was laughing.  
"I feel bad for Belikov! I bet he was in a world of pain when he found out." I frowned.  
"Actually Dimitri already knew my dad and they get along great thank you very much."  
Adrian smiled. "Well then I'm happy for you little dhamphir. I know you'll be a great mom. But I have to let you go. Someone's waking you up."  
I peeled my eyes open to see Dimitri hovering over me smiling.  
"Hey sleepyhead. You really in dreamland weren't you?" Oh the irony. I chuckled as I sat up and stretched.  
"You have no idea." His eyes narrowed.  
"Was Adrian bothering you again. I will kill him if he's still tormenting you." I placed my hand over his clenched fist.  
"Yes it was Adrian but no, he was not tormenting me. He wanted to apologize and congratulate me on the twins. I'm sure that he is done bothering me. He wants to be friends again." He looked at me warily.  
"Ok, but if he tries anything you'll tell me?" I tilted my head up and kissed him. I pulled back and looked him in the eye.  
"If he tries anything we'll have to live with the humans because we'll be on the run for royal assassination." He leaned his head back and chuckled.  
"I'm going to eventually die from a heart attack with all the stress you put me through with those remarks." I glared at him and he grinned sheepishly.  
"But I wouldn't have you any other way." I looked around and noticed we were in front of the Belikovs. I noticed the abundance of cars.  
"Shouldn't we get inside. I don't want to keep people waiting." He agreed and helped me out of the car. We walked up to the house and when we got to the door I could he the noises of a party a brewing. Dimitri opened the door and when we walked in people called out to us in Russian. We went and greeted his family and I introduced Dimitri to my dads side of the family. Dimitri and my cousin Mikael hit it off really well. I could see that a friendship would definitely grow. We were all laughing at a story my grandfather Aleksander was telling about my father as a child when my eyes narrowed at the person who walked through the door.  
"What the hell is she doing here." I sneered as I glared at the psycho bitch Lera wearing more skin then clothes walked in. Dimitri's hand went on my shoulder and to anyone else it would seem comforting. But I knew it was more to hold me back.  
She spotted us and smirked as she over swayed her huge ass towards us. That's it. There is a god. And he hates me.  
"Dimitri" I heard her squeak. Yes squeak. Like a rat. A dirty stupid rat. That should stay down in the gutter. I glared at her as she tried to flirt with Dimitri. My anger turned to amusement as I saw how repulsed Dimitri was. He was leaning as far away from her as he could. A few more minutes and I was going to snap. But Dimitri did before me.  
"That enough Lisa!" I laughed as he deliberately said her wrong name. "You come into my home and try to hit on me with my fiancé less than a foot away from me. You have some nerve bitch. You keep going on and on about this 'relationship' we had. You are delusional the only relationship you had with me was your stalker infatuation. So please leave now." He said this in his scary calm voice which was terrifying and she left quickly and wide-eyed. I burst out laughing and everyone followed. We continued meeting sone of Dimitris high school friends. At first they were all a little skeptical about the pregnancy, but after Lissa helped explain, they were all happy for us. A while later Dimitri whispered in my ear.  
"Mark and Oksana are here." I turned and followed him. I knew from the bond that Lissa was already talking to them about the shadow kissed bond. Oksana was obviously younger than her husband Mark. But it was even more obvious that they were totally in love. When we approached Oksana turned and smiled at me. She came and embraced me. "Rose, its a pleasure to meet you congratulations on your engagement and your two little miracles. I thanked her.  
She the discreetly whispered in my ear.  
"There is much we need to talk about." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion but figured it had to be a spirit thing. We talked for a while before Dimitri and I mingled for a while longer. While the family cleaned up and wouldn't let us help, we joined Oksana and Mark in the living room. Before I could say anything Oksana spoke to Dimitri and I.  
"You want to talk about the prophecy. And believe me, it will mean a lot to the both of you."


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Update time! I hope you like the chapter! Remember to follow, favorite and review! It's means a ton!**

**xoxo**

**GabriellaBelikova**

Both Dimitri and I were stunned by her words. I thought that Dimitri would be the first to recover, but I surprised myself by talking first.  
"What does this prophecy have to do with us? I asked totally confused at what our role was in this mess. Oksana took a deep breath, like she was considering her choice o words, before starting to speak.  
"It is to late to start talking about this in depth tonight, but I will give you the gist of what I know and learned. According to my sources there soon will be a big fight between the Moroi and dhamphirs against the strigoi. Now the prophecy states that two warriors will come together and bring us our salvation." I cocked my head in confusion and looked at Dimitri to find him just as puzzled as I was. What the hell did this have to do with I jumped when I heard come into the room and Yeva spoke from behind us.  
"Your children are the keys to our survival." She said, like it should have been obvious. My head snapped back to look at her with my eyes bugged out in disbelief. Now it was Dimitri's turn to speak.  
"What do our children have to do with this." He said, his voice was low and almost a growl.  
Oksana sighed tiredly and put her head in her hand to massage her temples. She lifted her head and she looked at us.  
"This is why I wanted to wait until tomorrow to get into this much detail. The prophecy is very complicated and extremely controversial. How about you two come to my home tomorrow. I have books that will further describe the prophecy and will help us to answer your questions better. It is to late to delve into this tonight. But I swear we will get to the bottom of this. We won't let anything stand in the way of your future. Now, we better be getting ready to head home. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." With that she said hugged me and Dimitri goodnight and she and Mark headed out. I was still in shock about what I had heard. Even if it was only a fraction of the information, I was getting a really bad feeling about this whole prophecy thing. Dimitri could feel my unease so he enveloped me in a tight hug. He kissed the top of my head reassuring my safety.  
"Everything will be alright milaya. Now lets go to the kitchen and have Mama get you some tea to help calm you." I took his hand and we headed to the kitchen. It turned out that everyone had gone home and just the Belikov's remained. Olena and Karolina were sitting at the kitchen table laughing about something funny in their conversation. Dimitri, not wanting to interrupt, told me to sit down and he got me some tea himself. I sat next to Karolina and they both smiled warmly acknowledging my arrival. Trying not to think about everything that just happened I asked them to tell me some stories about Dimitri as a child. We were laughing about a story Karolina was telling me about Dimitri being married to their dolls when Dimitri came to sit and give me my tea. I tried to suppress a giggle when I asked him this; "so Dimitri, this is going to be what? Your 12th wedding? Dang my man has gotten around." Dimitri glared at me and I burst out laughing. He said that we were going to go to bed and embarrassingly pushed me out of the room. When we got to our room he pulled me close and kissed my forehead.  
"Even though you were laughing at my expense, I was happy to see you smile. Now we should get to sleep. Tomorrow we are getting to the bottom of this." I gave a quick kiss before quickly undressing and pulling on some sweatpants and one of Dimitri's old t-shirt that I loved to wear at night. I slipped in under the covers and felt the bed creak as Dimitri climbed in next to me. He pulled me close and wrapped his strong arms around me. I felt him kiss my hair as we settled into bed.  
"I love you my Roza." He said.  
"I love you too comrade." I shifted closer to him and cuddled into his chest before quickly drifted asleep.

I heard ear-shattering screams coming from the downstairs living room. Dimitri pushed us in the back of the bathroom and kissed me and told me he'd take care of the problem. I shakily sat on the cold floor with my babies held tightly against my chest. I could hear then crying, scared from all the terrifying noise. I felt that I should go and help fight , but I knew I had to stay protect my children from our deadly enemy. After awhile noise stopped and after a while I decided to go and check what happened. I quietly crept into the living room. I exhaled in relief when I didn't see any strigoi left. But my heart nearly stopped when I saw Dimitri on the floor with a bite mark in his throat. I screamed in agony and ran beside him. The babies started to cry with me as I put two fingers on his throat to feel for his pulse. When I didn't find one I sobbed even harder. I heard a heartless chuckle and raised my head to see a female strigoi looking at me with an evil smirk on her face.  
"Dimitri was always one of my best students, but when he awakens, he'll be even more powerful." My eyes widened as realized what she said.  
"Now all I need is your prophetic children and Dimitri and I will have all the powerbro rule the undead world."  
I clutched my children tighter as she said this.  
"You will never have my children." I nearly growled. I felt Dimitri stir next to me and I turned to see him look at me with cold, red eyes. My heart started pounding erratically.  
"Oh Roza, but their not just your children." He turned to the other strigoi.  
"Take the children Galina , I'll take care of her." Galina tried to pry my crying children out of my tight embrace. Dimitri tools me by the arms and soon Galina had my two babies in her evil clutches. Dimitri turned me around to face him. "I'm sorry about this Roza." He said with no emotion as he bit into my jugular. I screamed until my breath went away and my body turned numb.

DPOV  
I heard a terrifying scream and I shot out to see what it was. I looked to see if Rose was ok and I saw her twisting and turning with a terrified expression on her face. I shook her shoulder to try and wake her up.  
"Roza, rose wake up it was just a dream." she shot up and her long chocolate brown hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead. She gasped for air and her shoulders shook. I realized that she was sobbing. I pulled her in my arms and he head snapped up and looked at me. At first I saw fear in her eyes but that went away and she quickly calmed when she realized it was me. I brushed her hair off of her forehead and wiped her tears away with my thumb.  
"Rose, what happened that made you scream like that?" I asked her softly in a worried tone. She took a deep shaky breath and it seemed like she shuddered remembering. My gosh, this dream must have really shook her up, I thought.  
"I dreamed that soon after we had had the babies, some strigoi invaded the house. You went and fought while you told me to protect them. I went out to find you dead on the floor and then a strigoi named Galina came in to take the twins. I told her no way in hell and she awakened you and told you to kill me. I woke up before you bit into my neck. Oh Dimitri. I was so scared. What of this prophecy is true and they want our children. What are we going to do!" She sobbed into my chest. I had never seen her so frightened. I kissed her forehead. I knew she needed for me to be strong, but it scared me to see her so frightened.  
"I will never let anybody hurt you or our children." She slowly stopped crying as I continued to comfort her. After she had stopped crying, she embraced me tightly and gave me a short but powerful kiss.  
"I want to find out about this prophecy. Now. And if it is true, I want to find out every possible way to protect our family. Even if i have to wipe out every evil creatire of the night on time is it now anyway?" I looked at the clock on the bed.  
"It's around 4:30, the sun doesn't set for another hour and a half." I told her.  
"How long does it take to get to Mark and Oksanas?" She asked, looking up at me.  
I thought about it. " It took me about three and a half hours to get there so about two hours by car. She nodded and got out of bed.  
"Wait what are you doing?" I asked why she was getting out of bed so early. I thought she may have wanted to go back to sleep.  
"We are leaving now. I want to get there as soon as possible. I don't want to wait." I sighed but got up to get ready.

RPOV

I stormed into the bathroom to take a quick shower and try to still my quick beating heart. I was still extremely troubled by that dream. I had told Dimitri that I had wanted to leave as quickly as possible, which was true. But I also did not want to go back to sleep in case those dreams came back to haunt me. I got out and dried myself and quickly put my hair in a side braid. I came into the room with a towel around me and went to the closet to get dressed. As I tried to button my jeans I realized I was going to have to go shopping for maternity clothes soon. Ugh. I stopped fighting with the button and just put a long loose shirt on to cover it. I yawned as I quietly went down the stairs. I saw Dimitri making some coffee for the road. I went and kissed his cheek. He turned to me and smiled softly.  
"Are you okay?" He asked with worry in his voice. I tried to hid my fear as I responded.  
"I'm fine, I just want to learn this damn prophecy and learn what we are going to have to deal with." He sighed and nodded.  
"Well I put some stuff in the car, just in case and I left Mama a note to let her know where we are in case she wants to join us." I smiled at his consideration.  
"Okay then, lets head out." I said pretending to be cheerful.  
We went out and got in the car and pulled away from the house. I leaned my head on the window and yawned. Dimitri looked over and chuckled.  
"You should get some sleep. You've been complaining that' everyone interrupts you." I shuddered remembering the dream. I smiled at him and gave him the best excuse i could come up with."I'm fine, I need to stay awake and talk to you so you don't start nodding off." I said convincingly. He laughed and I tried to change the subject so we tried to talk about his days in school on the long ride to our answers.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Now we are getting to the climax of the story! I hope your still enjoying! Please please please remember to review, follow and favorite! **

**xoxo**

**GabriellaBelikova**

I was almost jumping in my seat when Dimitri agreed to stop at a diner for lunch. I think that I was more excited for the coffee than for the food. Which, for me , was rare. We sat down at the nearest empty table.I so was not in the mood to yank anymore bimbo hands of of my fiancé. So I let out a breath of relief when our waiter was a man. Dimitri ordered us some burgers and made an emphasis that he should keep the coffee coming. I was in my forth cup by the time Dimitri asked for the check and he looked at me with a humored look on his face.  
"Do you maybe want some to go Roza?" He asked. My eyes widened and I nodded enthusiastically. Dimitri chuckled and when he asked, the waiter also had an amused smile on his face and he came back with a huge thermos. I glared playfully at Dimitri and he shrugged.  
"We still have half an hour until we get to Mark and Oksana's, I want to make sure you don't run out of fuel." I smacked his arm as he laughed and we headed out to the car to finish our journey. I got in the passengers seat and yawned. Damn, the coffee wasn't working that good. Dimitri sighed.  
"If your really tired Roza, you should take a nap until we get there." He said softly. This almost sounded tempting until I remembered the dream. That snapped me out of any thoughts of sleep. What the hell had happened! Dimitri usually had to threaten me to wake me up and now a 'bad dream' has me scared to enjoy my second favorite hobby! I sighed before answering Dimitri.  
"I'm fine, I wanted to talk to you about the wedding anyway." He raised an eyebrow and looked at me with disbelief. "Really?" He was probably remembering me say that I was going to let his sisters and Lissa plan the whole thing. Which was still true, I just wanted to get of the subject of sleep. I was trying to think about something to talk with him that was wedding related. Hmmmm weddings... I was drawing blank. Oh! I remembered something!  
"So, what color dress do you think I should wear?" I asked and he rose both eyebrows and then burst out laughing. I was confused about what was so funny.  
"What!" I asked a little irritated.  
"You really don't know anything about weddings do you?" I crossed my arms defensively. "Of course I do!" I whined. He smiled at me knowingly.  
"Then you should know that the bride, which is you by the way, traditionally wears white." Oh, I thought. I knew that.  
"How do you know any of this! Your a guy!" I exclaimed. He scoffed.  
"That's not a really god argument considering your a girl and you know none of this. " I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. But I knew he had won this argument.  
"Rose, I'm not stupid, I know you too well to not know when your trying to change the subject. It's the dream isn't it? That's why you don't want to sleep." Damn, he knew me too well. I sighed before turning in my seat to look at him.  
"I feel like every time I close my eyes, I see that horrifying sight again. And as much I hate to admit it, this whole thing is scaring the crap out of me. I will fight to the death to protect my family. But this dream, I mean in this dream I failed everyone. And it felt so real. Comrade, you don't know how scares I felt when I looked over to see you looking at me with red eyes." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I felt so vulnerable showing these feelings. Everyone always expected me to be so strong. When Dimitri spoke l, I was reminded of why we were meant for each other.  
"Rose , you don't need to be so strong all the time. No one expects you to be an emotionless robot. Your human. But, you don't need to worry about any of this. I will never let anything hurt you, and neither will your family or mine." He took my hand in his and squeezed it in reassurance. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly . "I love you Roza."  
I wiped the tears off of the top of my cheeks and leaned over in my seat to kiss him on the cheek.  
"Thank you, love you too comrade. I just hope that tonight I can go to sleep and the dreams won't follow me there." His eyes lit up like he realized something.  
"If you really can't get any sleep, maybe we can ask Lissa or Adrian to dream walk with you to keep the dreams away." I smiled at his brilliant idea.  
"You would willingly let Adrian come into my dreams, even knowing how's he's been?" Dimitri shrugged. "If it would mean that you would get some sleep, I think I could endure it." I smiled at how he would let someone he disliked so much into his life if it meant that I was safe.  
We traveled in a comfortable silence for a while before Dimitri started to go up a dirt road.  
"Why are we going on this?" I asked hoping we were not lost.  
"Mark and Oksana like their privacy." We kept going and going, the road seemed almost endless.  
"It's so long." I said. He scoffed.  
"You didn't have to carry boxes of bricks up and down this road. Then it will seem long." I laughed remembering what he had told me about his excursion with the bricks.  
"I still can't believe you whined about it." I chuckled.  
"And I didn't believe my grandmother was evil, now I do." I giggled when I heard this. We finally got to a small cottage like house with a grades in the front. I observed what the garden was surrounded by and started laughing again. I nudged Dimitri and he turned to me. " I guess we know what your torturous march was for!" I said as I gestured to the brick border surrounding the various flowers. Dimitri muttered unhappily ad he got our of the car and opened the car door to help me out. He grabbed my hand and we headed to the aged wooden door. Dimitri knocked on the door and it was opened by Mark in under a minute.  
"Rose, Dimitri come in, we were certain you'd want to sleep after all the information last night. We were not expecting you this early." We walked into the house and Dimitri laughed softly.  
"Actually, it was more like the opposite. We couldn't sleep and wanted to learn about this as soon as possible." Mark nodded somewhat solemnly before responding.  
"Well, Oksana is in the kitchen making coffee, would you like some?" My eyes widened at the mention of coffee. "Yes!" I almost yelled. I was getting to dependent on caffeine. Mark chuckled and motioned for us to follow him. When we got to the kitchen, Oksana already had four mugs full of coffee prepared and gave them to us. I was confused how she knew we were there, but I realized it must have been the bond.  
"Let's head to the study to get started" she said. We followed her into the study which was filled with books of all kinds. The was one on the desk that was opened to a page in the middle. It was old with crinkled, yellowing pages. Oksana motioned for us to surround the desk that held the book.  
"You were not the only one who couldn't sleep. As soon as I got home, I searched for this prophecy. I had heard that it was about a great battle, and it is. But it is much greater than that. I think Yeva was right when she said it was about your children. And if this prophecy is true, it could change everything we thought we knew." I swallowed the fear that had gathered in my throat before I spoke.  
"Okay, so what is this prophecy?" I asked. I grasped Dimitri's hand tight, and with the other, I slowly rubbed my stomach. Oksana cleared her throat before starting to say the words that may very well change our lives.

"**_One day, a great battle will arise between the two races of vampires. Two great warriors from the mixed race will create the two keys to our survival.  
They will come to us in the way no one thought would ever be possible, these two children, one male and one female will be our salvation. One will be the protector from our enemy and the other will bring our enemy's out of darkness and into the light. But beware, They will need to be protected because the enemy will be after their lives to use them to their advantage. Keep them safe because either way they have the possibility to change the world as we know it."_**

Oksana took a deep breath as she finished. My mind was racing as I soaked in all of this information. _Change the world as we know it_. **_Beware. _**_One male, one female. Keys to out survival. _Now, all I could think , again, was "What the hell."


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys! Here is the update! It's a long one! Did you guys hear that they cast Rose, Lissa, and Dimitri for the movie! They are perfect! Check it out! Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters comes out 2/14/14! I am so excited! Remember to comment, follow and favorite!**

**xoxo**

**GabriellaBelikova**

Dimitri and I let the words of the prophecy hang in the air and I swallowed a lump of nervousness and fear before commenting on what we had just heard.  
"So you think that these 'keys' to our survival are our children. What is the proof that its us? I mean, couldn't it be anyone who is pregnant with twins?" I said, getting worked up and nearly yelling those last few words. I gave Oksana some props for not reacting. I knew I could be scary when I was angry, especially because of the darkness that was pent up inside me. I guess since she had dealt with the darkness from her bond with mark , she was used to it so she just calmly continued.  
"Well, it says in the prophecy that the twins will be born from two warriors, which I can assume means two dhamphirs. It also says that they will be born from a way no one thought possible. Both of these make think that it is you. It also hints that these twins will have powers and they seem to resemble those of spirit. You are connected to a spirit user who most likely helped to make your pregnancy possible." I nodded when she finished. I wanted all of this to be false, but everything that she had said was a possibility. I was starting to think that we would need as many people that we could trust to come and help us figure this out. Especially Lissa since our spirit bond was the reason all of this could happen.  
"Do you think it would be ok to have some people over to help us with this? I could really use Lissa's help figuring all of this out. I have a feeling we are going to need everyone's help ." Oksana agreed and I used her phone to call the Belikovs and Lissa, who said they would be there as soon as possible. We had planed to learn everything we could here at Oksana's, then gather everyone at the Belikovs since there was mote room, to plan out what we were going to do.  
When everyone got here, we searched in various books for answers. A few hours later, I was getting exhausted and hungry, so I wanted to tell the group that we should take a break.  
"Hey, Dimitri, the pregnant girl is hungry, can you get me a sandwich, and chips oh and maybe some more coffee ." I hollered at him from across the room. He looked up from an ancient looking book and raised an eyebrow and cracked me a smile.  
"Since you asked so nicely." He said standing up. I rolled my eyes as he walked up to me. He came beside me and leaned down to give me a kiss.  
"Can you help me up? I'm going to join Karolina in the living room, my back hurts from sitting in this chair." He helped me up and I gave him another kiss before I walked to the living room. I saw Karolina sitting on the long grandma style coach rocking her daughter, Zoya, to sleep. I smiled softly and unknowingly brought my hand to my stomach. Karolina looked up to see me standing there and smiled and nodded for me to sit next to her. I did so and looked upon the peaceful child.  
"You excited for them to be here?" She asked softly so she didn't wake up Zoya. I nodded.  
"I am, but I'm also terrified. Not only because of all of this prophecy stuff, but what if I'm a horrible mother and I can't protect them?" I say quietly, almost afraid to admit it. She looked at me sympathetically and put an hand on my knee in that comforting way mothers do.  
"You will be a fantastic mother. And you'll have Dimitri to help you along the way. When Dimitri was still living in Russia, he always knew that being a guardian, he would never have his own family and he put in a facade that he was okay with it. But I could see the way he held and interacted with Paul that that wasn't true. You have made him so happy and we are so grateful that he would find you. And don't worry about maternal instincts, you are a fantastic guardian and I've observed and heard how far you will go to protect your friends and family. You will do fine, actually, better than find you will be the best mother to my Niece and Nephew." She said this with so much compassion and truth, that my eyes began to water. I leaned I to give her a hug and wiped the stray tear from my eye.  
"Thank you, I really needed to hear that." I said with a small smile. I stood up and left to go to the kitchen to see what was taking Dimitri so long. When I got to the kitchen, I saw a sandwich on the counter. I scrunched my eyebrows wondering where Dimitri was. I looked outside at the porch next to the kitchen and saw him talking to Lissa and Christian. Their heads turned to me when I opened the screen door and stepped outside.  
"Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" I folded my arms around myself realizing that it was pretty cold. Dimitri stepped forward and have me his duster.  
"We were discussing bringing reinforcements." Christian said. I narrowed my eyes confused and I saw Lissa scoff and roll her eyes.  
"He's been watching to many military movies. We were talking about bringing Mia and Eddie out here to help out with this." I nodded in agreement and thought about someone else who could come.  
"Adrian too." I said bluntly. Their eyes widened in surprise and I remembered that they probably still thought I hated him.  
"Really Rose? Adrian? Do you not remember how you guys were back home?" I sighed before explaining.  
"We worked it out when he visited me in my dream. And he's a spirit user. He could help us figure out a lot. We're friend now and I would really like him here too." I said and I saw Lissa smile. I laughed internally because Lissa hated conflict and was happy that there was a lot less in our group of friends. Dimitri also nodded in agreement. We talked a little more about contacting our friends to fly down before my stomach felt like it was going to concave and we went back inside. I took the rest of my chips with me into the library to see what everyone had learned. They hadn't found much other than what we already knew.  
"There is a library that's not far that I suggest we check out." Olena said. Oksana nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea, I guess a another way to know if the prophecy is about your children is their sexes. The prophecy says that it will be a boy and a girl. So it could be a way to either rule it out or rule it in. When will you be able to determine the sex?" She asked.  
"Well we are going to find out the sex next week and then the week after, we were planned to fly back to court. But I've been thinking that I want to stay here until the babies are born and we have figured out everything about this." Dimitri squeezed my hand in support of my decision. I saw smiles around the room about us staying longer and Olena embraced me in a big hug obviously happy about our decision. Oksana and Olena made a big dinner for those who had helped us and I devoured at least three servings of the delicious Russian cuisine. By the time we were done with dessert I was close to dropping my forehead into the pastries I was so tired. We were all getting ready to go home and I knew I would fall asleep in the car and I was not ready to trust my sub- consciousness so I pulled Lissa into a corner.  
"What's up Rose?" She asked. I swallowed my fear of looking weak and asked her. "I had a really terrifying dream last night." I said and explained the dream to her.  
"I was wondering, if maybe you could sleepwalk with me in the car so I could get some sleep." I was looking down in shame when Lissa threw her arms around my neck.  
"Of course." She murmured in my ear. She pulled me out of the hug and looked at me sternly. "You never have to be ashamed to ask me for anything, your my best-friend, not sister." I gave her another hug.  
"Thank you Liss." I went out to the car where Dimitri had already started the engine.  
I got in the passengers seat and laid my head on the window.  
"Did you ask Lissa about the dream-walking?" He asked. I yawned and nodded. I felt his lips press against my temple as I drifted into a dream.  
I 'woke up' in our apartment we had in Portland. I saw Liss sitting on her old bed smiling. I laughed. "What are we doing here?" I asked. She smiled and walked up to me.  
"I thought we have a trip through memory lane! Happy memories, that is." I laughed at her quirkiness.  
"So where do you want to go first?" I thought for a moment before laughing at a memory. "How about how we became best-friends? I've always wanted to see that from and outsiders perspective." She giggled nodded then closed her eyes in concentration. A few seconds later we were in the academy's preschool section. I saw the horrible teacher start to give the dreaded assignment. And then it happened. I saw a little rose, with long brown hair pulled into pig-tails throw her workbook at the teacher and call her a 'fascist bastard'. Hearing that come out of my mouth in my cute six year old voice made Lissa and I hold our stomachs in hysterical laughter I went over to her and whispered another memory into her ear. She gave me a smile before again closing her eyes in concentration. I closed my eyes with her, and when I reopened then I smiled when we were in Lissa's parents house. It was the last Christmas we spent with her family before the accident. Her older brother Andre had a knack for always getting us gag-gifts. It was always really funny to see what he got us. This year there was too huge boxes under the tree, and naturally, it was a box inside and box and so on. But inside the smallest box, he got us both these beautiful necklaces. They were identical except for the stone. Lissa had a jade green stone where I had a ruby. We had worn them every day until the accident, where Lissa had burned and fell to the floor mine had been lost when I flew through the window. But the night we got these necklaces were wonderful. As tradition called in the Dragomir home, we had an amazing meal, and spent the night watching our favorite Christmas movies. Lissa and I held each other as we watched this happy yet sad memory.  
"Okay, one more." Lissa said. I thought for a while before choosing the moment. I asked her of she would let me control where we went last and she nodded and gave me control. We ended up where we had began the dream. In our Portland apartment. She looked at me little confused and I smiled as I watched the reenactment of our last night there. I watched as I woke up from Lissa's nightmare, as I fed her my blood, as I looked through the window, and as we ran out the door as fast as our feet could take us. I just smiled as I took it all in. Lissa came and stood by me, confusion still clear on her face.  
"Why is this a good memory?" She asked.  
"Because that night is the night that changed everything. And at that moment I saw it as the end, but really, it was the beginning to the extraordinary life I am living now. Think about it, with out this moment, we may still be on the run, still confused about our bond, your powers. We wouldn't have Christian or Dimitri, and I wouldn't be engaged or having two miracles. Honestly Liss, this night is one of the top ten." She looked at me with tears in her eyes and hugged me tight. "When did you get so wise?" She mumbled. I smiled at her. "When I realized how lucky I was." We reminisced for a while longer before Lissa hugged me and told me it was time to wake up. I opened my eyes to see we were still in the car on our way home. I looked over to see Dimitri smiling at me.  
"What are you looking at comrade?" I said with a teasing smile.  
"Did you have a good time with Lissa? You where smiling the whole time." I sighed happily as I remembered our walk down memory lane.  
"Ya, it was awesome. We remembered some good times." I took his hand and kissed it.  
"I love you Dimitri." I said. He smiled be we drove home in a comfortable silence.

**Thanks for reading! Review! Review! Review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this weeks update!**

**xoxo**

**GabriellaBelikova**

When we all got home, we were all obviously exhausted. And even though I had gotten some sleep in the car, I still felt like I needed to go to sleep and hibernate for days. I thanked Lissa for the amazing dream before I got my phone out and texted Adrian telling him to dream-walk with me. I determined that this would kill two birds with one stone. I would get some sleep, and I would inform Adrian of what was happening. Also, since he was at court, he could also inform Eddie and Mia. When I got a conformation from Adrian, I went into Dimitri and I am bedroom and decided that I would shower tomorrow to save time before sleep. I had changed into some yoga pants and only had a sports bra on when I caught my reflection in the mirror. My bump was definitely noticeable now. I ran my hands around my basketball sized bump. I still had a hard time believing that there were two little babies in there. Oh how my life had changed in the past eight months. Only a year ago, Lissa and I would still be in Portland on the run. I thought about the dream Lissa and I had created and smiled. I really am lucky. I felt Dimitri's strong arms wrap around me and his large hands covered my small ones on my belly. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.  
"What are you thinking about that's making you smile so much?" He asked. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Just how lucky I am. Even in the middle of this whole prophecy mess, I'm happy and couldn't imagine life any different." I kissed him and felt his smile on his lips. He then crouched down and kissed my stomach and mumbled something to the twins in Russian. I really needed to learn that didn't me? He stood up again and cupped my face and brought my lips to his.  
"You will be a fantastic to our son and daughter." He said. I nodded and smiled sadly.  
"You really believe this prophecy, don't you?" I asked. I could see sadness in his heavy gaze.  
"I don't want it to be true, but I can't just sit there and ignore the signs. I want to be prepared for whatever ends up happening and it's better to be over-prepared than nit enough. We'll find out the definite sex of our miracles next week, and we'll go from there, ok?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead.  
"Now let's get to sleep. You're going to dream-walk with Adrian right? And let him know what's going on?" He wondered. I nodded yes again and he smiled. "Tell him thank you for helping you sleep and that we appreciate all help he can offer."  
I was happy that there wasn't any more drama between all of us. We climbed into bed and I scooted up next to Dimitri and his arms wrapped around me, making me feel secure.  
"Goodnight Comrade." I yawned and he kissed my head.  
"Goodnight Roza."

I woke up in the dream wondering where Adrian was going to choose to meet this time. I almost laughed when I saw that we were in the middle of an extravagant garden. But in the center of the field was an extremely out of place corporate desk with Adrian at the head of the table, complete in a business-like suit and tie and a briefcase, yes a briefcase on the table. I walked toward the desk and laughed.  
"Wow Adrian, went a little overboard, don't you think?" I said between giggles."  
"We're having a meeting, aren't we little dhamphir? I thought this would be….appropriate." I stared at him and it looked as he was trying to hold in laughter. I looked again at the scenery and then at him and we both burst out laughing.  
"Thank you Adrian, I needed a laugh." I said after I caught my breath.  
"So why did you want to meet with me? Is everything ok?" He asked with some worry in his eyes.  
"Well, we learned some things concerning the twins and we are really going to need your help, as well as Eddie's and Mia's. I wanted to meet with you to tell you what we learned do you could inform Mia and Eddie and you guys could fly down here."  
His eyebrows scrunched up as he relayed all of the information that I just told him.  
"I could just bring them into the dream so we could all discuss it." My eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
"You can do that?" I asked in wonder. He nodded.  
"I could also bring in Dimitri if you wanted too." I smiled at his helpfulness.  
"That would be amazing. It would be so much easier because he may have more information than I do." He smirked at me.  
"Still the teacher aye?" he said in a teasing tone. I glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender. "It may take a few minutes so how about you sit down, you are pregnant after all."  
I pulled out a chair to his right and observed as he closed his eyes in concentration and brought his hands to his head and massaged his temples. A few minutes later I saw Dimitri enter the large garden in confusion.  
"Dimitri!" I called out and stood to walk to him. I hugged him when I got there.  
"What's going on?" he asked confused.  
Mia and Eddie too so we can meet with them and bring them up to speed." He looked over my shoulder and he raised an  
"A little eccentric, isn't he?" He chuckled.  
"Oh you mean the table? Ya, he was trying to be funny." I heard a laugh behind Dimitri. I looked over and saw Eddie and Mia standing over there.  
"What the hell is going on? Do I feel like I'm Alice going to the Mad Hatters tea party?" I launched myself at Eddie and hugged him. I let go of him and hugged Mia.  
"Hey guys. Adrian pulled you into a spirit dream. We needed to talk to you about something." I pulled them over to the table.  
"So this is what you were always complaining about." he muttered.  
I elbowed him and motioned for them to sit down. After they did I walked over to where Adrian was sitting at the head of the table and nudged for him to move.  
"Hey!" he cried out. "This is my seat!" I glared.  
"Are you running this meeting? Do you know what this is about? No. so you don't get the executive chair. I do. So get up and sit in the workers chair." I heard Eddie snicker. Adrian pouted as he got up and sat in a different chair where he continued to sulk.  
"Adrian stop being a baby, I'm going to have to deal with that for years, I don't need it from you now. Stop pouting or you're getting a time-out." I said sternly. Everyone including Adrian started laughing.  
"You're already a mother Rose." Mia said in between giggles. "Now why are we here?" I took a deep breath before starting to explain.  
"Well, when we were visiting Dimitri's school in Russia, we found that his mentor had voluntarily turned Strigoi." I heard Eddie gasp in surprise. I shook my head sadly, agreeing with his disbelief. "Then we heard that the reason she wanted to turn was because she had heard of a prophecy telling of a big upcoming war and she believed that the strigoi were going to defeat us and she wanted to be on the winning side. So Dimitri wanted to learn more about this, and we found out that our children could possibly play a big role in all of this. Yesterday, we were doing research and that's when we figured that apparently our children are the key to our survival and that if the strigoi find out, they will be after our children." I finished in barely a whisper with tears threatening to spill over my face. Dimitri saw my obvious distress and continued for me.  
"We've begun to gather everyone that we know in Russia to aid us in figuring everything out about this. We want all of our friends to be there to assist us. Also, Adrian being another spirit user will help us greatly in figuring everything being it hints to have a lot to do with this element. So do you guys think that you will be able to fly down?" I saw that everyone was still in shock with the information that they had just acquired. But Adrian was the first to recover.  
"I will get my jet ready as soon as this dream is over. Eddie is my guardian so of course he will be coming. We will figure all of this out I will always have your back." Mia and Eddie nodded in agreement. Mia stood up and came to wrap her arms around me in comfort.  
"I'll be on that plane. No way anyone is hurting any of my friends." I smiled and thanked all of them and wiped a stray tear off of my face. Adrian clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.  
"Alright, I'm going to end this dream so we can get to you as soon as possible." He said to Dimitri and me before turning to Mia and Eddie. "So after I let you out of this dream, pack as fast as you can and meet me at my room." We all hugged and I thanked Adrian again before I woke up from the dream in Dimitri's arms and turned to see him looking down at me. He kissed me and held me tight.  
"We sure do have good friends." He murmured in my hair. I looked at him with a smile on my face.  
"Yes we do." We laid in bed for a while longer just enjoying the silence. I turned to face him on my side and propped my chin.  
"So, since you think that we are going to have a boy and a girl, do you have any ideas for names?" I looked at him to see his eyebrows scrunched up inn thought.  
"Do you want them to have Russian names?" he asked.  
"I would like that, do you have any suggestions?" I definitely wanted Dimitri's culture incorporated in these names.  
" I've always liked Aleksei, Luka, Igor, and Bronsilav." He said thoughtfully.  
"Okay, I like Aleksei and Luka, but I'm not naming my son after Frankenstein's servant and I can't even pronounce the last one and I'm not making a fool of myself every time I call my sons name." he burst of laughing at my reaction of the last name.  
"What about girls names?" I asked after his laughter subsided.  
"The names Katerina, Lena, and Larisa are my favorite." I smiled at him at the thought of our little babies.  
"I love those! Okay, so Luka or Alexei and Katerina, Lena, or Larisa. I guess we'll know what to choose when we meet them." I said the last part as I laid my hand on my stomach. "We should also probably get started on shopping too. Since we are going to be caught up with research, time is going to fly." He gave me one of his rare smiles, which still caused my heart to go into overdrive.  
"That sounds like a great idea. How about we go after our doctor's appointment next week. We can make a date out of it." I leaned in to give him a kiss.  
"It sounds perfect." I said. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was almost lunch time. "Wow, we slept late, we should probably get up and see what everyone is up to." He agreed and I quickly slipped on my robe while Dimitri put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. We then headed down to the kitchen hand in hand. When we entered I saw my Dad talking to Lissa and Olena. Crap. I had totally forgotten to let Abe in on what was going on. He was going to be royally pissed. I cleared my throat to let them know we were there. Abe's head whipped around and when our eyes connected I could see concern mixed with a little bit of fear in them. He stood up quickly and engulfed me in a hug. Then he pulled back and looked at me with an annoyed expression.  
"Are you out of your mind? Why didn't you call me the minute you found out of this?" I looked at him in exasperation.  
"Well Dad, I was a little overwhelmed with the extremely disturbing information, but I'm sorry if I hurt you by not telling you sooner." I heard a snort across the room and we all turned to glare at Christian.  
"I never thought I would hear you say those words." He snickered and I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"Shut it sparky." I seethed. Abe chuckled and I looked at him curiously.  
"You really are my daughter." He said proudly. I smiled. "And since I love you so so much, you are not to leave the house without one of my guardians." He said matter-of-factly.  
"What!" I exclaimed. "I'm a guardian, not a moroi, I can protect myself!"  
"Stop being so stubborn Kiz, it's not becoming. If this prophecy is true, then people will be after you, and I will not risk my daughter's life because she is too stubborn to receive protection." I inhaled to start a rant but Dimitri interrupted.  
"He's right Roza, more protection won't be a bad thing. It will help keep the twins safe." I exhaled in defeat. I had to suck up my pride to protect my kids. I knew it was the right thing to do but damn, I felt weak.  
"Fine, I'll accept this 'protection'. Thanks Dad." I said and gave him a hug. My phone then started to ring and I looked to see that it was Adrian calling. I accepted the call to see where they were at.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey Rose, its Adrian. I just wanted to call to let you know we are at the Airport in Paris and our flight to leaves soon." Wow, that was fast. I guess being royal has its advantages.  
"That's great, when do you land? We will pick you up." He started to argue.  
"Oh you don't need to pick us up, we can get-" I interrupted him.  
"No, we are picking you up. What time." I said in a voice that said not to argue. He sighed defeated.  
"We are landing at 4:15." He said.  
"Okay, see you then." I said happy to see my friends. I turned to Dimitri to let him know of our plans.  
"Adrian, Mia and Eddie are going to be landing in St. Petersburg around four. What time should we leave to pick them up?" I asked.  
"It takes about two hours to drive there." He said. Then Abe spoke up.  
"How about you, Lissa and Christian take my guardians a go in the limo to pick up your friends? It will be nice for you guys to catch up." He suggested. I turned my head at Lissa and smiled, liking this idea. Then I looked at Dimitri.  
"Are you ok with this?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a quick kiss.  
"Ya, you go ahead. Abe and I should talk about your protection." I rolled my eyes when he said that.  
"Alright. Well, have fun doing that. Come on Liss, Fire-crotch. We should get going." We walked to the door and I heard Christian mumbling something about how much of a 'witch' I am. I rolled my eye at his outer 'inner monologue'. We went out and got into the limo and Christian was wide-eyed when he saw the interior. He let out an impressed whistle.  
"Damn Rose, what does your Dad do?" I snorted and he looked at me.  
"You mean you don't know?" I asked in surprise.  
"No, what does he do?" I smirked evilly.  
"Oh, nothing too important." I said smartly. He looked at me confused but let it go. Lissa and I talked about the babies for most of the ride. Christian looked bored out his mind so he started to explore the limo. I wanted to see his face when he saw the gun hidden under the seat, but he didn't find it. Darn, no free entertainment. We stopped for a quick bite to eat, and got to the airport right at four. We got out of the car and waited near the baggage claim with the gaurdians ten feet away and waited for our friends. Through the bond I felt Lissa light up like she did whenever a spirit user was around so I knew they were close. I heard a girly sqeaul and saw Mia hurrying towards. She barreled Lissa into a hug and they were nearly jumping in excitement. I rolled my eyes when they motioned for me to join their group hug but did none the less.  
"Whoa, check it out Eddie, girl-on-girl action." I released my friend and walked up to Adrian and smacked him playfully for his comment. He pulled me into a hug then held me in arms-length to look me over.  
"You look great. Your seriously glowing." I laughed at his quirkiness before going over to hug eddie. We got their bags and headed to the limo.  
"Thanks for coming you guys. I really appreciate it." They all smiled.  
"No problem Rose, you're like a sister to us. We'd do anything for you." Eddie said.  
"Aww, you guys are the best!" We all laughed and started to talk about court life. Through all the catching up and reminiscing, I almost forgot the reason for their visit.

**please remember to review, follow and favorite!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I almost didn**'**t update tonight, and then I thought, I**'**ve been so good at updating weekly that I didn**'**t want to stop! I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it! Remember to follow, favorite and Review, Review, Review!**

**Xoxo**

**GabriellaBelikove**

The rest of the week coming up to our doctor's appointment, we were busy pretty much from sunset to sunrise every day. We had a dinner the night Adrian, Eddie and Mia came to introduce them to our friends and family in Russia. Adrian and Eddie were already getting close to Dimitri and Maxim and Mia was welcomed by the girls from the Belikov family. The next four days were filled with endless hours of researching. Some of us went to the library that Oksana had mentioned at her house while Maxim had used his connections with St. Basils academy to learn what he could there. Thankfully, Lissa and Adrian alternated dream walking with me at night so I could get some sleep after the exhausting days we had.

As I lay in bed that morning my stomach was filled with butterflies from excitement because today was the day. Dimitri and I were going to finally find out the sex of the twins. I rolled over on the bed and leaned in to give Dimitri a kiss. He was still asleep, but within moments his lips responded and his eyes sleepily opened. He grinned tiredly before speaking.

"This I definitely my favorite wake up call." He said his voice groggy from just waking up.

I grinned and kissed him again.

"Guess what today is?" I said giddily. His eyes widened when he realized and he shot up in bed.

"We get to find out if we're having boys or girls!" He said excitedly. I smiled sadly.

"Or a boy and a girl." He sighed and lowered himself to look me in the eye.

"That would be amazing too. Don't worry Roza; everything's going to be okay." He kissed me softly. I pulled back and gave him a week smile.

"We should get up and get ready. Our appointment is in an hour." I got up and headed to the shower and looked over my shoulder and smiled when I met his eyes.

"Oh and don't forget about our date after, Comrade." A smirk appeared on his face and he got up, probably to follow me into the shower. As he got closer I stopped him by putting my hands on his well-defined chest. Ugh! These thoughts were not helping me not to give in!

"Not happening Comrade. Remember last time? A fifteen minute shower turned out to last more than an hour, we don't have time for that this morning." He lowered his head and gave me sad eyes. Don't look at the eyes, don't look at the eyes, I told myself tearing myself from his gaze.

"Please Roza, I promise to behave, we can even stand back to back." I scoffed and crossed my arms over each other.

"Yeah right, that's what you said last time, go use your sisters shower," I looked down at him and smirked when I looked back up. "And make sure it's cold, we don't want to scare the nurses." I laughed at his expression and turned to go take my shower. I relished the warm water cascading down my back while quickly showering. I walked back in the room with a towel wrapped around me and saw Dimitri sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed, his wet hair in a low pony-tail. By the look of it he was still pouting.

He huffed when he saw me.

"You are so mean Roza.´ I laughed at I pulled on some jeans and a loose tank top and went over and straddled his lap.

"And you're acting like a baby. We already have two on the way; I sure don't need another one, now come own Mr. Pouty. We need to get going." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and gave me an earth-shattering kiss before we stood up and went down to the kitchen. Olena gave us some food for the road and we headed to the doctors. To my annoyance, Dimitri played some horrible country music on the way. It was probably revenge for this morning. By the time we got there, I was minutes before pulling out my stake and repeatedly stabbing the radio until it shut up. I groaned as I got out of the car.

"I swear Dimitri, if you ever put that music on in the car, this morning will have been a walk in the park for you." He chuckled and when I sent him a deathly look he instantly paled a few shades. I chuckled to myself. Ya, I still got it. We walked into the doctors and the room immediately created a peaceful ambiance. I went to sit down in a chair while Dimitri went to talk to the receptionist. I would have done it, but I kind of don't know any Russian. A few minutes later Dimitri came to sit next to me. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"My mom has a close friend whose a doctor at this clinic, so she knows that I'm the father so we won't get any questions about that." I smiled.

"That was nice of her." I said. A tall moroi woman came in and called us back. She led us to a small room with an ultrasound machine. She said something to us in Russian and Dimitri told me she said the doctor would be just a minute. A while later, a dhampir lady who Dimitri told me her name was Katarina and looked to be in her mid-forties came in and smiled at us. She obviously knew Dimitri and she hugged him and greeted him. Then she turned to me.

"You must be Rose! It's so good to finally meet you. I've heard so much from Olena!" She said in a heavy accent. "So you're here to find the sex of your babies! Can you get on the bed and we will get started." I thanked her as Dimitri helped me onto the bed. I pulled up my shirt and Katarina squirted some of the cold jelly on to my stomach and I hissed as it made contact with my skin. Dimitri's enclosed my hand with his as she moved the ultrasound wand on my belly to get a clear picture.

"Alright, it looks like baby number one is a boy. And baby number two, well it looks like it another boy!" Dimitri looked at me wide eyed and a huge smile grew on my face. "Oh, wait a minute! No, that was actually baby number ones foot! Baby number two is actually a girl! Congratulations!" My smile faltered a little, but it grew when I remembered that I had two perfect children in my belly. Dimitri was right, we would be ok. Dimitri, all our friends and I weren't going to let anything happen to our two little miracles. Katarina wiped of the goo of off my rounded belly and then printed out some pictures for us to take home. Dimitri and I left hand in hand and got into the car. We sat in silence for a while before I sighed and spoke.

"Well I guess it's really true." I said and I didn't realize I was crying until Dimitri wipes a stray tear off of my cheek.

"Let's not talk about this right now; we still have our date to go to. How about after lunch we go to the shopping center and get some baby clothes, now that we know the genders." I wiped the rest of my tears away and smiled at him and nodded. We stopped at a small Russian Bistro for lunch and kept all talk of off the prophecy. I got Dimitri to tell me some stories of his life here in Russia as a teenager. I laughed when he told me a story of him and his friends pranking the staff at his school and couldn't believe some of the stuff that tight-ass Guardian Belikov did as a teen. After lunch, we decided to make our date more stereotypical and went and saw a movie. It was all in Russian, so I couldn't really understand it, but Dimitri made it so I didn't really want to watch it. After two and a half hours of feeling like a lovesick teenager on a first date, Dimitri and I wandered around the mall and stopped when we say a boutique for baby clothes.

We walked around the store for a little picking out a few things when I got thirsty so I asked Dimitri to get me something to drink from the food court. Being the amazing fiancé that he is, he even said that he'd get me a pastry from a neighboring bakery. I gave him a kiss before he left and turned back to the clothes. A few minutes later I felt someone come up to me. I looked up and saw a man who looked to be in his late forties early fifties. I figured he was here looking at clothes with someone until he spoke to me in English. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He smiled at me. Creep.

"I was just saying that you look a little young to be having a baby." He said. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the clothes, hoping he'd leave me alone.

"You're not Dimitri Belikov's Fiancé, are you?" I turned to him with a confused filled expression.

"You know Dimitri?" I said. He smirked and nodded.

"I am a friend of the family. I heard that Dimitri had come back home and brought along his pregnant fiancé. Is Dimitri here with you? I'd love to say hi." I smiled, feeling better about talking to this guy.

"Ya, he's just at the food court. He will be back soon." He nodded and said he'd wait for him to come back. We talked for a few more minutes some small talk and he asked about the babies a little. I turned to see Dimitri coming back with the food and smiled and waved. He smiled back but it faltered as his gaze rested to the person beside me. His blank expression turned to anger and he stormed to us. I furrowed my brows wondering why he'd be angry. When he was in front of us he was glaring at his 'friend'.

"What are you doing here Aleksander?" he growled. Aleksander turned and smirked at him. "I'm just talking to your beautiful fiancé here, what's the problem." Dimitri started to yell at him in Russian and I had never seen Dimitri so angry. After Dimitri stopped his rant, Aleksander said one more thing before turning and walking off. I put my hand on his arm to try to calm him.

"Dimitri, what's wrong? Who was that? He said he was a friend of the families, what happened." He turned to look at me and his furious expression softened slightly.

"That man was not a friend. He was my father."

**And the plot thickens! I hope you liked it! Review, review, review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating last week! I had a super busy schedule and feel so bad for not updating. **

"What!" I said, my face filled with utter shock. I looked at him with wide eyes and my mouth ajar. "Could you please repeat that?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"That man was my father." He said, his eyes filled with and unreadable emotion. Remembering what he had told me about his father my reaction mirrored my own.

"You mean the one you beat up when you were thirteen? Have you even talked to him since that happened?" I asked softly, him wondering why he even wanted or even dared to come and talk to me. He took a deep breath obviously trying to calm himself down and shook his head, but by the look of his clenched fists, it wasn't working.

"I told him never to come near me or my family again, and until now, I hadn't seen or heard from him." I put my hand on his bicep to help him not blow a gasket in a public place.

"Why would come up to me?" I asked him. He shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know, but we have to get home. I need to talk to Mama about this." We quickly exited the mall and got in the car. We drove in silence for a while until Dimitri asked what his father had talked to me about.

"Well," I sighed "At first I thought he was just a creeper, which is sort of true, but then he asked me if I was your fiancé and said he was an old friend and asked about the baby. That's all that happened until you came along. How do you think he even knew who I was or what I looked like?" I asked suddenly becoming extremely nervous about this whole situation. I could see that he was trying to keep calm but his knuckles were white against the steering wheel.

"I don't know how he even found out I was even in town, but the fact that he asked about the babies doesn't sit with me right. Especially with everything we have learned, I think we need to keep our eyes and ears open for anything suspicious and that was definitely something we need to look out for." I nodded and took one of his hands in mine and kissed it.

"I love you and now I am going to steal your words. Don't worry, everything will be fine, I won't let anyone hurt our family." He chuckled when he heard this.

"Do I really sound like that?" I looked at him and smirked, happy that the tension was thawing.

"Oh no, your much more annoying I swear sometimes you sound like a broken record." I said and he gasped.

"I do not!" he said mocking offence. I threw my head back and laughed. He reached over to turn on the radio and I swatted his hand away.

"Nuh uh, comrade not happening, I'm not letting you put on that sad excuse for music on again, my eardrums almost ruptured. Let DJ Rose have control of this let set list." He burst out laughing at my imitation of that overly carrot colored dude from that jersey-something reality show and I was happy that I could make him forget about his father, even if just for a while. I set the radio on some teen station and giggled as he cringed when I did a terrible job at singing Justin Beiber's latest hit. He looked over at me and tried to talk over the music.

"You think this is better? This girl sucks!" I burst out laughing and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's a dude! How do you not know who this is?" His eyes widened.

"What is he, eleven? And I don't know who this is because I actually have a taste in music!"

"Are you saying I don't have a good taste in music?" I exclaimed in mock horror and pretended to cry to see his reaction.

"What! No, I mean he's not that-." He stammered. I burst out laughing as he tried to correct himself.

"Oh I'm totally bull shitting you, I don't like Justin Beiber. I just wanted to see your reaction." I said still giggling. He tried to scowl at me but we both lost it and burst out laughing.

The rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence, but as we approached home, I could see Dimitri tense up again so I took his hand and rubbed circles into his palm as we pulled into the driveway. He helped me out of the car and we walked into the house. When we got into the living room Dimitri called out for Olena and everyone came bursting into the living room. We had almost forgot that they were probably all waiting to find out genders of the babies. I looked over to Dimitri and shrugged my shoulders meaning that we should just tell them now. Lissa came over to me and I saw her almost bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Tell us, tell us, tell us! Is it boys? Is it girls? Is it both? Tell me tell me tell me!" I laughed. She looked like a freaking energizer bunny! I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Stop bouncing Lissa! Take a deep breath, calm down, we're going to tell all of you." She narrowed her eyes but went to sit next to Christian. I went next o Dimitri and he wrapped his arms around my waist as we faced our family. I nudged him to tell him to tell them.

"So," he started, "you guys all know that we went to the doctors today, and we found out that we are having a boy and a girl. Now, this is wonderful news, but we are going to have to keep on researching to see how all of this is going to affect everything. But we should be rejoicing, we are having two perfectly healthy babies, and that's all that matters." Everyone congratulated us and lissa even started out planning their rooms and everything. Aw, my eccentric Lissa. Olena said that this was cause for celebration and said that she was going to make a big dinner for us. Of course, she wouldn't let any guests help out so we were talking in the living room when the doorbell rang. Olena yelled for Dimitri to get it. After he answered the door I heard some yelling so I went to investigate who was there. My anger flared when I saw Dimitri's dad standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I angrily exclaimed. Dimitri and his father were nosily conversing when Adrian came to see what was going on. Aleksander's eyes widened when his eyes landed on Adrian.

"Adrian?" He exclaimed obviously surprised. Adrian's eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion. How the hell did Adrian know Dimitri's father.

"Dad?!" he exclaimed. My eyes widened and I looked over at Dimitri's mirroring expression. Holy shit.

**Duh, duh, duh! Early…..well late update! I hope you like it!**

**Review, follow, favorite!**

**XOXO**

**GabriellaBelikova**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Yes, I am updating again! There's only about five chapters left of this story! But don't worry! I already have the storyline of the sequel mapped out! I hoped you enjoyed the update! Follow, Favorite, Review, Review, Review!**

**XOXO**

**GabriellaBelikova**

"What? Huh? How? Could somebody please tell me what the hell is going on!" I finally spit out my eyes going back and forth between the shocked faces of Adrian and Aleksander. I turned to Dimitri, who looked about as confused as I was.

"Ya, I'd like to know that too." Dimitri muttered under his breath. I was waiting for some kind of explanation when Adrian, thankfully, started to talk.

"What the hell are you doing in Russia? And how do you know the Belikovs? I'm about as confused as those dimwits over there gaping at me like a fish out of water!" he exclaimed. I widened my eyes when he said that and went over and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey the dimwits can hear you!" I said and turned to face Adrian but he didn't seem to hear me. He was staring at his father with hatred and anger in his eyes as realization went through him.

"So this is where you came all the time you went away for 'business'! it wasn't enough you were a terrible father and husband to mom and me! I heard what you did to this family! Is that what you do? When you get tired of one family, you just create another to destroy it! You are sick! You are no father of mine!" he stormed up and got in his face with his fist clenched tightly. Oh crap, I thought. The darkness was really getting to him. knowing how bad it got with Lissa and I, it had to be even worse for Adrian knowing he wasn't bonded to anyone. He was starting to shake with what would become uncontrollable anger. I knew I had to intervene or this was going to end badly. I hurried to stand in between the fuming father and son. I turned to Adrian and put my hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"Relax Adrian, the darkness is getting to you. You have to control it before it controls you." I saw his eyes lighten back to the emerald color instead of the darkness controlled back and his breathing started to return to normal. I then turned to Aleksander and narrowed my eyes.

"I think its best that you leave now. And if you ever come back to this house, I won't hold Adrian back. And I'll even help him." He saw the seriousness in my face and turned to go. But before I closed the door, Adrian called out to him.

"And don't think that I'm not calling Mom about this!" He yelled and I closed the door. I leaned up against it and sighed. Will the drama ever end? I asked myself. I saw Adrian run his hand over his face. "I can't believe this." He muttered. I sighed and patted his shoulder.

"I know, your dads an ass." He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I meant I can't believe I'm related to the cradle robber! But your right about the ass thing." I stifled a laugh when I saw Dimitri look offended. I looked to see Dimitri and Adrian looking each other over. After a minute I was getting a little weirded out.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked slowly.

"I don't see the resemblance." They said at the same time and I burst out laughing.

"Oh I see it." I said between chuckles. I looked over at the doorway to see everyone standing over there. Some looked amused others looked shocked. I laughed when I saw Viktoria's disgusted expression remembering when she told me she thought he was cute. That must be awkward. Olena came through the crowd to stand between the two brothers. She turned to Adrian and looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm sorry that you had to learn those things about your father. I know it wasn't easy, but I want you to know that you will always have family here." She said with all the care of a mother. I looked at Adrian and it looked like it all hit him and he was trying not to tear up. He embraced her and thanked her. She un-wrapped her arms and turned to face us.

"I was going to suggest that we take a break from research and you kids go into the city for a few days. I think now that it's an even better idea. So you guys go pack, you leave in two hours." So you guys go pack, you leave in two hours." She turned and went back into the kitchen. We all looked at each other and hurried to go upstairs to pack. An hour and a half later I, well Dimitri, had packed our bag and we went to put them in the car. I looked over and saw Adrian arguing with Lissa before huffing a breath and walking over to our car with his bag in hang. He plopped it down next to our and crossed his arms.

"Lissa says I had to ride with you. That it'd be a good 'bonding' experience for me and Dimitri. Being brothers and all." I chuckled at his reaction and shook my head in disbelief.

"You guys were getting along fine! Why is it now that your butting heads?" I asked confused by the situation.

"The fact that I share DNA with that guy is what is freaking me out." He said.

"Ditto." Dimitri grumbled as he brought over the last bag. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up and get in the car." I said. Adrian started to get in the back and I put my arm out to stop him.

"Uh uh. You're in the front. You know, brother bonding time." I snickered and got in the back. Adrian pouted and complied. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Dimitri pouting too. I rolled my at the two toddlers sitting in the front. It's like they learned that they had a gay crush on each other or something. I mean come on! You're related! So what! All that means is that the 'bro' code Adrian was talking to Dimitri about the other day can be taken in the literal sense. After driving in silence for over twenty minutes I sighed deeply and leaned up between the front seats.

"Are you guys really not going to talk? It's immature, really. You two are grown men. I let another hour of silence roll through before I told them to stop at the upcoming gas station to get some snacks. Dimitri pulled up next to a gas pump and Adrian got out to fill up the tank. I went inside to grab some snacks for the rest of the trip. I was grabbing some Doritos from the chip aisle when I felt eyes on me. I looked around and my gaze landed on a group of moroi men ogling me. I was wearing a loose shirt so it was hard to tell I was pregnant from afar. I scoffed in disgust and hurried to the cash register to pay and get back to the car. As I left the store I saw the group follow from the corner of my eye. Great, I thought. They caught up to me halfway to the car. I felt one of the guys hand grab my shoulder and turn me around. The guardian in my told me to beat the crap out of them, but the mother in me told me to hold back so the babies couldn't get hurt. I composed myself and shot them a look telling them to talk. The supposed leader of the guys smirked at me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A beautiful damphir left all alone. Probably a blood whore trying to settle the fix with something else." He said nodding his head to the chips. I mentally rolled my eyes. What an idiot.

"I am far from a blood whore. I've killed more strigoi than you've seen combined." The guys scoffed, not believing me. The guy started to advance on me.

"Does that mean you're going to be a fighter? It's been a while since I've used the cuffs." He said grabbing my arm.

"Hey!" I heard Adrian call out and he headed over to us. I sighed a breath of relief "What do you think you're doing." He said. The man held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was claimed. I bet she's frisky though." I saw Adrian's eyes flare with anger.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that! She is not a blood whore! She is my brothers fiancé, so back of before I make you!" he said. The boys saw his fury and hurried off. Adrian took my arm and I saw Dimitri hurrying over towards us. I hugged him tight and Adrian told him what happened. Dimitri let go of me and thanked him doing that bro hug thing. We got into the car and headed off with the boys talking in front. I rolled my eyes. Of course, all I had to do was almost get gang-raped to get them to talk. I thought sarcastically. Being exhausted with the day's events, I drifted to sleep without dream walking for the first time.

I suddenly shot up from sleep and looked around the unfamiliar room. i slowly got up from the bed and crept up to the door to see if it was locked. My past experiences made me extremely cautious to unknown surroundings. I heard a door open and jumped around into a fighting stance to see Dimitri standing there in just a towel with an amused expression on his face. I sighed a breath of relief and relaxed my stance and walked up to Dimitri and slapped his chest.

"What the hell! You scared the crap out of me! How the hell did I get up here? I don't remember getting to the hotel!" he chuckled and wrapped his muscular arms around me.

"I carried you up here because you were asleep. You were sleeping for the first time without dream walking and I didn't want to wake you." I smiled as I realized I didn't have any nightmares. I guess I really was just over reacting. I raised myself up and gave him a kiss.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, excited to explore St. Petersburg.

"You are going to have a girls day with Lissa, Mia and Viktoria and I'm going with Eddie, Christian and Adrian. You better hurry and get ready, I told Lissa you'd be ready by one." I frowned at him and asked about guardians. He said we'd be safe because we were going during the day but reassured me he was just a phone call away. I took a quick shower and got dressed in jeans and a red maternity shirt. Dimitri showed me to Lissa's room before going to meet up with the guys. I knocked on the door and Lissa answered it within seconds. She embraced me and told me she was glad I was able to sleep last night. I smiled and thanked her and walked into the room to see Mia and Viktoria talking in the living room.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them and gave them a quick hug. I placed my hands on my hips and smiled at him. "So what are we doing for this 'girls day'?" I asked them. I was really happy that I was going to spend a stress free day with my friends. Mia spoke up to tell us the plan.

"Well, we have an appointment at a spa in an hour so I was thinking we go for a light lunch, get pampered then go shopping!" she said excitedly and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Let's go then!" I said and we grabbed out stuff and headed out. We got a quick bit to eat at a little diner and then headed to the spa. And oh did Mia hook us up! We got massages and then got our nails done all the while doing then embracing the teenager inside and doing the gossip thing girls do. I hadn't laughed that much in a long time.

After getting pampered to perfection, we headed up to the mall to shop it up. We discovered some new stores that Viktoria introduced us to. I laughed when Lissa blushed innocently when I suggested that we head into the lingerie store.

"Come on Liss. Wouldn't Christian love it if you came prancing in the bedroom in this?" I said giggling holding up a red lace bra and panty set. She rolled me up taking it from me and inspecting it and throwing it back at me.

"I think that's more your style Rose." She said. I gasped and put a hand to my chest in offense.

"Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut!" she shock he head in panic and I burst out laughing. "Just kidding Liss. And by the way, Dimitri and I don't really do lingerie. We find it a waste of time." I winked and she shrieked. Mia and Viktoria burst out laughing.

"That's a little to much information Rose. I don't need to hear that much detail about you and my brother." Viktoria said in disgust. We all laughed and I bought the lingerie planning to sneak it into Lissa's bag. She'll thank me later, I thought. We shopped around for a few more hours before Dimitri called. He told me that we should meet up for dinner before it starts to get dark. He told me where to meet and I was a little shocked knowing it was an expensive restaurant. Dimitri told me that Adrian was taking care of it and took that as a sign that things between them were going well. We got to the restaurant where the guys had already gotten seated. I walked to the empty seat between Dimitri and Adrian and gave my Fiance a kiss before sitting down.

"So how was your day? Did you do any male bonding? What do guys do on a boys day anyway?" I asked in curiosity. Dimitri cleared his throat before responding.

"Well, I went and showed some of the guys places I used to hang out as a teen." I narrowed my eyes.

"You better have not gone to a strip club." The guys burst out laughing when I said that.

"No," Dimitri said. "I showed them this old arcade I used to go to. They had a laser tag arena built in so we played a couple games." He said shrugging. I cracked a smile when I heard that.

"Laser tag? Really? What are you twelve?" I asked chuckling. Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather we had gone to a strip club." He asked and I widened my eyes.

"Soooooo, who won laser tag." I said with mock enthusiasm trying to change the subject. Adrian laughed at my reaction.

"You guys are so entertaining to watch." He said. I turned around to see our friends watching our banter with amused expressions.

"Waiter!" I called out. "We're ready to order." All the tables surrounding us glared at me.

"crap, I forgot we weren't in America." I muttered. Dimitri apologized to our waiter when my friends were laughing hysterically. When they finally calmed down, Dimitri and Viktoria ordered for us being the only Russian speakers. The rest of dinner went on without a hitch and two hours later, we, actually Adrian, had the check paid and we headed out the door. On our way out to the car, we were still laughing about our last conversation that the guardians stupidly didn't check our surrounding.

"It looks like we hit the jackpot." A cold voice chuckled. I whipped my head up and saw that we were surrounded by red-eyed enemies.

** I hoped you enjoyed the update! Follow, Favorite, Review, Review, Review!**

**GabriellaBelikova**


	26. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ

Hey guys! I just wanted to inform you that I have now posted and will be posting this story on Wattpad now! I will still be updating here but I have edited and added to the first 15 chapters on wattpad. The additions do not change the outcome of the story but they do add more detail! It has a different name which is _**Transforming Tradition**_but my username is still GabriellaBelikova. I hope you check it out and if you have any questions please feel free to send me a PM!

xoxoxo

GabriellaBelikova


	27. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! **

**Wow, long time, no post, huh? I'm sorry I haven't been posting for a while. It's due to a combination of writers block, and getting ready to start college in the fall. I have been getting back into the writing mojo, so start expecting more updates! There are only a few chapters left of this story before I will be starting its sequel. I am planning to have 3 installments of this story, and I'm excited to start writing them! Just to let you know, I have been and will continue to post this story along with some originals on Wattpad. My username is GabriellaBelikova and I hope you guys will follow my story over there! This story is under the name Transforming Traditions on Wattpad, but it is the same as What Happens Next. Sorry for the lack of updates and I hope you enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**GabriellaBelikove**

**As always, please**

**Review, Review, Review!**

WHN Chapter 25

I cursed at myself for my stupidity at not checking our surroundings before we left the restaurant. Quickly, I took a look around to see how big this problem was. My eyes circled around and I counted out four Strigoi stalking up to surround us. I took a protective step in front of Lissa and saw Dimitri and Eddie get their stakes out. I was about to do the same when Dimitri shook his head and whispered to me.

"You are not fighting." He said quietly, but sternly. I started to argue before he muttered to Lissa. "Hold her back if you have to, there is no way she is fighting in her condition." Lissa nodded and moved to grab a hold of arm. I mentally rolled my eyes at her antics. I could easily get out of her grasp if I wanted to. She knew what I was thinking and leaned to whisper in my ear.

"I won't hesitate to use compulsion. Please Rose; don't fight unless you absolutely have to. Think about the babies. You don't want them to get hurt." I sighed in defeat and nodded telling her I wouldn't try anything. She was right, I couldn't risk the babies. I looked up to see that Dimitri and Eddie were already fighting two Strigoi each. One of them had realized that they could come to take us when the others were distracting the only fighters and he hurried towards us.

"Christian!" I yelled out, and he looked over at me. I gave him a sly smile and nodded to the approaching enemy. He immediately knew what I meant and returned the smile and I watched the fire almost immediately burst out of his palms.

Due to the shock on his face, the Strigoi had obviously never seen a Moroi fight back before he started to back away from the heat coming from the approaching threat. Christian didn't even need to use his fire-power because Eddie sought the opportunity of the distraction to stake him. When Eddie's stake plunged into his spine the Strigoi that he had been previously fighting had recovered from Eddie's attack and was creeping towards Adrian. He was so fast that he had him in a headlock before any of us could move. I was frozen in my shoes as I watched this, remembering how the same thing had killed one of my best-friends, Mason, not even a year ago. But while I stood there motionless, someone thought to fight back. I had given my stake to Viktoria since Dimitri didn't want me fighting and I didn't want her to be unprotected. She saw a flaw in the Strigoi's attack. He had left his back wide open. Viktoria saw this opportunity and immediately went in for her first kill without any hesitation. She executed it perfectly and it was obvious that she was Dimitri's little sister. I watched as Dimitri and Eddie had the last one cornered and was as shocked as they were as he started shouting.

"The great battle is coming and soon you will all perish in agony! The time of the prophecy is now and soon we will hold all the power." He cackled at all of us. My heart pounded and blood started to boil at the mention of the prophecy. Dimitri stepped up to him and held the stake to his throat, pressing in slightly.

"You monsters will be the ones to perish." He spat at him before skillfully swiping the blade away from his neck and sinking it into his heart. We watched the strigoi's body sink to the ground and Dimitri and Eddie backed away, breathing heavily. I got out of Lissa's hold and went over to check on Adrian while Dimitri and Eddie quickly scouted the area to make sure there weren't any more hiding to attack us. Adrian was fine, and as I checked his injurues, all I found was that he was going to have some major bruising on his neck. Lissa asked him if he wanted her to heal him, but he declined, knowing the effect of darkness first-hand. Dimitri and Eddie told us the coast was clear and we started to discusswhat we were going to do with the bodies.

"We could put them behind the trashcans in the alley and let the sun scorch them in the morning." Mia suggested. Dimitri shook his head and said it was too risky, that someone could discover the bodies before the sun came up. Being me, I tried to thaw the tension in that moment with my humor.

"We could always haul them along with us and put them in a cab. Tell anyone who asks that our friends had a 'little too much to drink'" I suggested. Eddie and Adrian burst out laughing and Christian snorted.

"Only you Rose, only you." I shrugged and listened as they bounced ideas of each other. Only moments later, we heard movement in the alley. I stiffened, and Dimitri and Eddie automatically responded by lifting their stakes in defense mode and moving forward. The person came out of the shadows and Eddie lowered the stake and quickly turned to us.

"It's a human." He said so quietly that only those with refined senses could hear. My brows drew together in confusion. Why would a human be stupid enough to approach us? The person stepped through the shadows and we were able to see them. The human was a petite blonde who was dressed like someone from an episode of 'The Office'. She stopped in her tracks and I was counting down the seconds until she ran away screaming because of the corpses that were surrounding us. She surprised all of us with what she did next. She sighed and told us to stop staring at her like she had four heads. This just made us gawk at her even more. Thankfully, Lissa stepped forward to talk to her, ready to use compulsion to deter her from the scene.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked cautiously. And with good reason. Humans were known to work with the Strigoi in hope of enternal life. Sick, I know. But, she could be working with them. That thought made me step forward toward Lissa protectively.

"I'm here to help you with the bodies." This made me stop in my tracks.

"What bodies? " I said. "There are no bodies here. Now run along to your mother, young one. You're not needed here." I said, sounding something like Yoda at the end. Ya, I ramble when I'm nervous. It's a bad habit. She narrowed her eyes at me and stepped forward, pulling a small glass vial out of her bag. I attempted to raise an eyebrow. What was she going to do with that? Throw it at us and hope we start melting like that witch in The Wizard of Oz? I watched as she stepped towards the nearest body and unscrewed the cap, pouring the contents onto the body. My mouth dropped open as I watched the body slowly disintegrate. Wow, I guess I was close with the 'melting' thing.

"What the hell was that." I said slowly enunciating each word. I saw the girl groan and roll her eyes.

"Have you guys really never heard of Alchemists?" She deadpanned. I raised an eyebrow and looked at my friends to see if they had, because I certainly hadn't. I saw some recognition in Dimitri's eyes as he stepped forward to talk.

"I've heard rumors of them before, but never any specifics. What do you do exactly?" He asked curiously. She took a deep breath, clearly annoyed that we didn't already know. She then introduced herself as Sydney Sage and explained how alchemists help the moroi sometimes, and help keep the existence of vampires unknown to the human world. When she was finishing her explanation, her phone rang and she excused herself to answer it. Being the nosey Rose I am, I eavesdropped on what she was saying. I froze when I heard my father's name in the conversation. And knowing his occupation, I got a little suspicious. After she hung up, I walked up to her and cornered her asking how she knew Abe Mazur. She then quickly explained that she was working for them and immediately asked me how I knew him.

"I'm his daughter, Rose Hathaway." When I said this, relief flooded her eyes.

"Well, then I guess it's luck that I ran into you tonight. Your father was having me look in the Alchemist records about some prophecy and I just found some information that I was going to share with him. I guess I can just tell you now but it would probably be best if we went somewhere a little more private." I looked at Dimitri excitedly and Adrian said that we could go back to the hotel to talk. We all agreed and went back toward the cars to head to the hotel.

When we got to the hotel, we went to Adrian's room because it was the closest and I was about to burst, wanting to know the information that Sydney knew. When we got to the room, she started to explain.

"Well, there has been a lot of movement in the strigoi world. There has been a lot of talk about damphirs and strigoi banding together. There has even been talk of some moroi banding together with them as well. At first we didn't know why they were doing this, it didn't make any sense. Then, your father told me about the prophecy. They are starting to band together, and we have a feeling that the big 'battle' the prophecy talks about is going to happen soon." She finished giving the information and we just sat there in silence for a while. After it all soaked in, Dimitri was the first to speak and suggested that they wrap up the weekend early and meet with everyone at the Belikov home.


End file.
